Colored Powder
by SparkofMemories
Summary: In this seemingly dark abyss, will you still be able to find that speckle of color in the black canvas? Ayano Shoji, a girl who lived in a world of lies and empty smiles, of deceit and betrayal, finds her lighted way to the key that can open up her locked iron heart. But... is she up for this change? Or will she crawl her way back to her dark and lonely little shell? KisexOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, every one! First of all, I was really doubting myself to whether or not I'll write this one. It's because, I don't know how to say it but I think I lost my love and interest for anime for the past few months. My interests kinda shifted to the history of Alexander the Great and The Iliad. Well, now I think I'm back to writing anime fanfictions and... hope you enjoy!

**Pairing: Kise Ryouta/OC**

* * *

_Ayano started this look by using a non-SPF liquid foundation to Hikari's face so that there wouldn't be a white cast effect on the face when taken on the camera, a very negative result caused by SPF. She then proceeded to do the concealing and blemish fixing so that the skin would look perfect and flawless._

_Into the eye, she used a beige toned eye shadow to the lids. After that, she added a bit of the plum shade to the crease drawing to the outer corners of the eye. _

_"Hikari-san, would you mind to look up a bit for me?" Ayano requested while putting a little amount of the same plum eye shadow to the model's lower eyelid to define her light blue eyes._

_The model did as she was told and Ayano moved her expert fingers and brushed some of the eye shadow to the lower lid, close to the lash line using a makeup brush. _

_When she was done with the lower lid, she took black gel liner and lined the upper lid thinly and precisely just to define the top lashes and not winging it out. After that, Ayano got the Shu Uemura gold eyelash curler and curled the model's eyelashes and after that, gave them several swipes of lengthening black mascara. _

_Since the photo shoot today has the theme of timeless elegance, Ayano made sure that she kept the eyes looking very natural but not looking tired or washed thus she opted for individual false lashes instead of the full set one. _

_She carefully placed a couple of individual lashes to each outer corners of the upper lash of both eyes to give it a natural finish of thickness using a dark eyelash adhesive. _

_For the brows, she made it look very subtle, applying only medium brown brow filler and doing small strokes for natural looking brows then brushing it for the brow filler to blend. _

_Then, using a coral toned blush, she applied it under Hikari's cheekbones, adding a little to the apples of the model's cheeks. _

_Getting her lip brush, she got a nude pink lipstick brushed it on Hikari's cupid lips._

_Finally, with just the final touches of dusting loose powder to the areas that need it, the look was complete and ready for the photo shoot._

* * *

This was her job. To make people look good and effortlessly beautiful using different colored powders, lipsticks and so much more.

Ayano Shoji, a female of 16 summers and a professional makeup artist. Well, in her opinion she's still an apprentice or in lay man's term, an "amateur". Though it's true that she had learned straight from the experts of the industry and got an exclusive education in France to which in fact she just recently finished last week, she felt and undoubtedly knows that she still has more to learn because for her, with every new knowledge she acquire, it seems that she knew less than she thought she knew.

In her opinion, makeup isn't about just looking good. It's an art. It's a way of expressing different opinions and emotions, she could say in the least.

* * *

"Thank you once again, Ayano-san." Hikari said as she stood up to go for the photo shoot of a famous high fashion magazine in Japan.

"No problem." Ayano replied while getting the recently used brushes to clean them for the second and last look that she has to do later.

Soon, after doing some retouches and finally, the last look, the photo shoot was done, calling it a wrap for everyone.

Ayano gathered her materials and neatly placed them on her huge and well organized silver make up kit.

_'Finally'_ she thought and thanked one of the crew who generously passed her a cup of much needed coffee.

Ayano then went out of the studio and looked at her Gucci watch. It read 7:00 pm.

"Great. I still have time to practice my shading and contouring." She mumbled out as she raised her free hand to call a taxi.

After she found one, she immediately went inside the taxi and stated her destination to the driver. It wasn't until her cup of coffee spilled into the car seat that she took notice that the taxi came into an abrupt stop and the driver holding out a gun in front of her that she realized she was being threatened.

**"Be silent or I'll shoot your brains out of your pretty head!"** the man exclaimed in rough and menacing voice.

And in timing with that, she heard sounds of sirens and dashing cars.

_'Probably the police'_ she thought and looked at the man who was proceeding to carelessly drive.

She then sighed and gave him her usual blank stare and seems as if she's not even caring that she could be killed any moment.

"Look, I don't really have much on me except my credit card and a bunch of makeup so if you would be so nice to let me walk safely back to my home…." she said, her gaze not even flinching for a bit.

The man then drove faster as the cops were nearer and gave Ayano a scoff.

"What am I? A bird brain?!" he yelled.

Ayano still remained unfazed by the kidnapper and just looked out the window like it's nothing. Well, she'll already know what will happen anyways. Staring at the intersection they were in, she had a light smirk on her face as she counted on her head.

_**'3…2…1'**_

At the exact moment, she heard a voice yell.

"Halt!"

And her prediction was right…. It's so obvious that the man could be caught in an intersection with so many cops in Japan.

The door of the driver's seat was forcefully opened and the criminal was caught by the police.

_'What a real bird brain, you should have considered on locking the door if you don't want to get caught by the police so easily, you idiot.'_ She said to herself.

"Stop! I have a gun!" he exclaimed while pointing the gun to the policeman who was about to get him out of the car.

Ayano then shrugged and opened the passenger's door and finally getting the attention of the policeman that there was someone in the passenger seat.

"What do you think you're doing, bitch?! Do you want to get shot?!" the criminal yelled and pointed the gun at her, his attention drifting away from the policeman and in turn went towards Ayano.

She let a smirk show and a slight laugh escaped her lips.

"What are you laughing at?!" he exclaimed while setting his fore finger at the trigger.

With her smirk and calculating stare, Ayano positioned herself in a more comfortable form and pointed out.

"Don't make me laugh, idiot. It's clear that your gun doesn't have any load in it. So why would I be afraid of some pea brained dancing chicken who is so dumb as to not lock the car's doors when kidnapping someone?" she said and went out of the car to see that surely, the taxi was surrounded by five police cars.

The criminal also went out and in shock dropped the gun that he was holding. The police saw this as an opportunity and seized him.

As he was ushered to the police car, a cop made his way towards Ayano.

"Are you not hurt?" he asked while he saw her going back to the taxi and getting her makeup kit.

"Do I look like I am?" Ayano asked, the smirk still plastered on her face.

The policeman just smiled and shook his head. "Really an idiot for stealing a taxi in the middle of the street." He said, motioning his head towards the criminal.

Ayano then shrugged her shoulders once again and turned to leave but the cop interrupted her.

"Wait! Let us drop you off your house. We don't want another lunatic kidnapping you!" he exclaimed.

Ayano then turned around and just shook her head. "I'm fine. I'm no damsel in distress and I can find my way on my own" she said and finally left the scene.

* * *

Exhausted from walking, Ayano went to stop and rest at the nearest place she could find which is the basketball court.

She looked at her watch and it read 8:30 pm. That scene with the criminal lasted for one and half an hour.

_'Now, I couldn't practice. I have my first day of school tomorrow so no staying late until 1:00 am.'_ she thought and mentally grumbled.

She then noticed another presence at the court aside from her and looked around. A blonde haired guy was on another bench and was drinking water from his jug.

_'Maybe he was playing before I got here.'_ She voiced out in her mind when suddenly, she saw the guy looking at her curiously.

Ayano just raised an eyebrow and ignored him. Instead of sitting here and doing nothing, she opened her makeup kit and checked if everything is there and in place.

While she was checking on her makeup kit, she didn't notice the guy approaching her and proceeded to sit beside her.

"You've got a bunch of makeup there." The guy commented while casually peeking from behind her.

Ayano turned around in time to see the guy giving her a dashing smile. Ayano was stunned for a moment and quickly but carefully, put back the Chanel liquid foundation in the makeup kit and observed the guy's face.

"Hey…" the guy called to the stunned Ayano but it was no use.

Then slowly, Ayano moved closer to the guy until one of her hands cupped the right side of his cheek and her thumb from that same hand moved to brush the guy's upper lip.

"W-Wha…" The guy was completely caught off guard by the bold moves of this girl.

Suddenly, Ayano removed her hand and gave the two of them the much needed personal space but she kept her gaze on the guy.

**_Strong cheekbones, defined jaw, thin and pointed nose, almond eyes, deep cupid's bow…._**

Ayano then smiled and opened her mouth as if to speak. "You…" she started but paused for a moment.

"I?" the guy asked.

Finally, Ayano smiled and crossed her arms in a professional way.

"You should apply a bit of lip balm to your lips to maintain its suppleness and shape. Also, your cheekbones are ideal for strong editorial looks. I had had male models whose cheeks and jaws needed a lot of contouring but yours is perfect. With the right shade of foundation and a bit of concealing under the eyes and some bronzer for definition, you'll be perfect for an edgy runaway look" she stated in a very business-like voice.

The guy just looked at her weirdly for a second and after that, chuckled which eventually led to a laughing gag.

"H-Hey…" Ayano muttered while looking at the guy who was clutching his stomach from laughing so much.

"S-Sorry.. Ha! Ha! I-I just… Pfft!" he burst into another fit of laughter.

Ayano then raised her eyebrow, shook her head and just went to securely close her makeup kit. She then picked it up and turned to look at the guy.

"Why do I keep on meeting weird people?" she muttered and was about to leave when the guy stopped her. He gave her another smile and a chuckle.

"I'm sorry. I just never encountered a person, a girl at that who doesn't know who I am. Well, you were right. I am a model." The guy replied and ran a hand through his golden blonde locks.

"I only know several models here in Japan who works internationally. I stayed in Paris most of my life so I just got to work with either international models or French models." Ayano replied and sat down the bench.

"Work?" the guy asked.

"Yes. As you can see with all the loads of makeup I'm bringing, I'm a makeup artist." Ayano replied and saw the guy proceeding to sit beside her.

"Cool! But… you look too young to be one… Wait, what am I thinking. Of course you are a makeup artist. You know all the tricks to make yourself look young with makeup." The guy said absentmindedly.

A moment of pregnant silence passed and the guy was curious from the lack of response so he turned to look at Ayano and if he could describe the face of hell, this was it.

Ayano was seething in anger with her eyes flashing like angry thunder bolts that made the guy look like a frightened puppy.

**" What...did...you...just...say?!"** she spat out with every word, every syllable dripping with venom. _**"So, you think I look like a birthday cake with all the makeup in my face?!"**_ Ayano added while her auburn hair was all over the wind like Medusa's.

"I-I didn't mean it like that…." The guy said while visibly trembling. For a 6 footer, he really looks like a teacher's pet being scolded by the teacher.

"Then what?! You obnoxious little blondie!" she exclaimed and got her makeup kit and marched to leave.

The guy quickly recovered though and ran to catch the still fuming Ayano.

"Hey! I'm sorry!" he said while catching up to her. For a girl in high heels, she definitely walks fast.

"It was nice meeting you, jerk!" she replied, continuing to walk away. But then she stopped halfway causing the blonde guy to knock over and fall flat on his face.

_**"One more thing…. I'm fucking 16 years old, smart ass!"** _she yelled and completely walked away.

* * *

**A/N: ****Well, that's it for the first chapter of "Colored Powder". Any comments, criticisms or suggestions are warmly accepted. Just click the review button or PM me. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Colored Powder: Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mom, do I really have to study here in Japan?! Why can't I just go back to Paris and continue my studies there?" Ayano exclaimed while sipping on her tea and looking out from the huge glass window of the condominium.

She heard her mother chuckle a bit then sighed. "I know, mon cherie but your father and I agreed to have a shared custody. He demanded for you to stay in Japan for your whole high school until you'll be back in Paris for college and after that decide on your own whether you want to stay with him or me." She explained with her acquired French accent.

"And he isn't even here! All he did was enrol me into some stuck up school, give me a condo and provide me money, then poof! Where is he? With his new fling in that god damn club!" Ayano grumbled and sat down the white leather couch and crossed her legs.

"Oh, my sweet cinnamon bun… You know your father. That's the reason we even had the divorce ,right? Besides, he has a new wife now. Maybe, he's staying there with her." Her mother reasoned out while hinting a venomous tone on the words 'new wife'.

Ayano then scoffed and sipped on the hot chamomile tea again. "Right… The new wife he picked up from a brothel! Seriously… he should at least have some tact not to marry a good for nothing whore!" she replied heatedly.

"Don't curse, cupcake! Though I agree with you for your father choosing a girl such as _that" _she said. Then Ayano heard a male's voice on the background and her mother responding that she'll go to bed soon.

"It's Uncle Xander, isn't it?" she confirmed, referring to her mother's new husband. Ayano heard her chuckle from the phone and sighed dreamily. "Yes. We were at the grand opera house a few hours ago." She replied.

Ayano then smiled lightly while staring at her reflection on the glass window.

"You sound so happy…" she muttered out.

"Yes I do. He's the perfect man for me!" she exclaimed while giggling like some lovesick high school girl.

Ayano then sighed and just looked down at the lacquered cherry wood floor.

"I guess I'm depriving you of your well needed sleep. I should probably go now though. It's first day of school tomorrow." Ayano said when she heard her mother yawn.

"Yes, my darling honey cakes. Have a nice time in Japan. Remember, Alexander and I are only a call and Skype away." She replied.

"Yes, mom. Bye." She pressed the end call button and stood up. She walked over the living room with her black silk robe billowing behind her.

She glanced at the direction of a small photo frame with a picture on it. A picture of a once happy family only to be broken by betrayal and lies.

Sighing, she went towards the photo frame and flipped it down so that she wouldn't see those smiles that she can only feel and see in her dreams.

She let out a slight sad smirk and shook her head in pity. "Why do I even bother anyway… It's not as if it will change anything…"

* * *

"Ahahaha!Ha!" a woman's boisterous laughter would have woken up the entire neighbourhood from deep slumber.

"Onee-chan, I told you! She's very beautiful but at that moment, she looks like she's going to send me to the butcher to cut me for steak!" Kise exclaimed with crocodile tears streaming on his face.

Just after he got back from his early encounter with the scary makeup artist, his sister immediately asked about the small scratch on his jaw. So, he told her what happened and how he got the scratch from falling down flat on this face.

"I'm sure the modelling agency won't be pleased." His sister said while sipping on an orange juice.

Kise then just waved his hand off. "The makeup artist can conceal it with those concealers"

A second passed…then a full minute…. Until Kise spurted out the orange juice he just drank in surprise and fear.

**"What if she'll be assigned to be my makeup artist?! Uwaah! What will I do?! She'll probably make me look like Joker from Batman!"** Kise exclaimed while looking at his older sister. Kise's sister, Ryouko, just rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her younger brother.

"There are many models in Japan. She can be assigned to any of them." Ryouko replied.

The reply of his sister calmed him a bit but he still looked doubtful so Ryouko thought of a new topic to distract her brother.

"Hey, we have a new neighbour at the building. She lives right next to us at room 201. I was planning to give her a welcoming gift and invite her to our house but the lady on the front desk said that she left quite early in the morning so I was thinking that maybe I could visit her tomorrow." Ryouko said and it got her desired results as Kise was distracted for a moment.

"Really? Is she living alone or she's with her family?" Kise asked quite curiously.

"I was told that she's living alone. Her father was filthy rich and bought her the unit and asked them to charge any other bills into his bank account but that was it. Quite lonely if you ask me. You can get anything you want but you have no one beside you." Ryouko replied and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, she won't get that much lonely for awhile since she has you for company" Kise muttered and went to put his glass into the sink.

"Probably… Well, whatever. Just sleep now or you'll wake up late for your first day." Ryouko replied as she saw Kise retreating to his rooms.

* * *

_'What the…'_ Ayano stared dumbstruck at those seemingly mad students scrambling from one freshman student to the next to promote their certain clubs.

She frowned lightly at the scene and slightly hesitated on whether she'll proceed to enter the school campus or not.

_'But if I don't…how will I get to my classroom?'_ she thought.

After a few moments of contemplation, she regretfully entered the gates with chaos waiting for her.

"Come on! If you love books, newspapers or even telephone directories, join the book club!"

"As long as you know how to breath, join the singing choir!"

"Join the gardening club! Look, it's just like Farmville!"

Ayano shook her head at the stupidity of the people shouting around her. _'Well… what do I have to say? I don't really have a club in mind that particularly interests me…'_ she thought.

She made her way pass the students quickly and went to the second floor on the first wing just like on the map of the school's brochure where the first year classrooms are located. Though before she even went upstairs, she saw students flocked around a school board where the lists of sections were placed.

She went closer to the board and scanned her eyes at the freshman sections and there she saw it. Shoji Ayano. Class 1-A.

She proceeded upstairs and found her section easily. She entered the classroom and immediately, all eyes were on her. Just before she entered, students were separated respectively with their groups of friends who are in the same class.

_'Seems like every one knows at least a person here except for me…'_ she stated in her head and sat at the vacant seat which was on third row at the middle.

"That girl looks like a foreigner, doesn't she?" she heard a girl's voice ask in an intended whisper.

"She's cute but she's kinda creepy.." a guys voice muttered.

"Wait, did anyone just noticed that the room got colder when she entered?" another asked and Ayano heard voices of approval.

She scoffed a bit and just brought out her small sketchpad where she kept all of her new plans for make ups and improvement for contouring. She got her metal mechanical pencil and started to write out details regarding her recent drawing.

_'So if I put more definition to the eye, the color of the lips should be slightly muted and if I want to achieve my desired color on this eye makeup, maybe I could mix a dark brown eye shadow with a slightly berry tone…'_ she placed her remarks and the other things that she has to do with the look and after that she was finished.

She sighed as she put back the sketch pad to her bag and just stared at the bunch of girls raving about a magazine.

"Gods, he's so hot!" a girl with pink hair shrieked out.

"Hey girls, I saw on our class list that we are in the same class! Oh my god, I wish that he would be my seatmate!" another girl with purple hair this time exclaimed and the group went just…. Wild… if you simplify it…

_'Are the people here in Japan this energetic?'_ she thought and looked out the window to watch the students enter the school gates and be bombarded with crazy seniors promoting their club.

Suddenly her mind drifted to that obnoxious blondie last night. The one who indirectly insulted her, in the least.

"Maybe, I overreacted last night…" she mumbled out in a silent whisper and closed her eyes with the events from the basketball court replaying on her mind.

_'But still… he indirectly pointed out that I had way too much makeup on my face! The nerve of that guy… And I only wore my Chanel lip gloss for heaven's sake!'_ she exclaimed in her head.

A few more moments of silence passed and she was about to be lulled to sleep by the soft murmurings of her classmates when out of the blue…

**"Kyaa!"** a bunch of shrieking girls snapped her at attention.

_'Do they have to be that loud? It's not as if Apollo came down from Mount Olympus and gave our class a visit…'_ she thought irritated at the sudden disturbance. But what she saw made her mouth open a little and her eyes flash an emotion of familiarity.

**"Kise-kun!"** the girls screamed again and parted on opposite sides as if to give way to someone. Then, a golden haired guy with amber eyes entered the classroom smiling at the girls surrounding him.

_'It's obnoxious blondie!'_ she exclaimed in her head.

Kise, the one Ayano was calling obnoxious blondie unknowingly sat at the seat in front of her and gave his fans a simple wave and a smile which made them all melt like putty.

"What on earth are you doing here?" Ayano asked in a low and barely heard voice but it was laced with poison.

Kise snapped into attention and turned around to see Ayano glaring at him so intensely. At first, he didn't know why this cute stranger was glaring at him in the first place but then, he remembered those eyes. Those beautiful cerulean irises that are so enchanting but cold at the same time…

"What?!" he exclaimed and leaped off his seat in a matter of milliseconds. Kise was staring at Ayano fearfully as if she may attack him or something but she only remained on her seat, glaring at him.

"Nice to see you again, blondie…" Ayano replied in a cold voice. Forget that knocking conscience! He was that abhorrent little brute who insulted her!

"W-What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be currently putting makeup to someone's face right now?!" Kise replied with his tone like a scared rabbit.

Their classmates noticed a commotion was going on so they huddled around the two of them watching their every move and of course, with girls seething in jealousy.

"Well I'm sorry, smart ass! But my father mistakenly put my name on the enrolment form and stuck me in here!" Ayano retorted with unfaltering annoyance.

Kise then frowned a bit then looked down at his feet. "Probably true because as she mentioned, she's sixteen years old…" he mumbled out. He then looked up and gave a smile to Ayano which made the girls green and start to pull whoever's hair is nearest to them so that they could displace their anger towards that girl who even had the guts to talk to their 'Kise-sama'

"Look, let's just forget about it, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said that you made yourself look younger with tons of makeup. It was probably just a coincidence that you're sixteen years old and not a much older makeup artist." Kise explained with his hands pressed together like asking for forgiveness.

Ayano seemed to think for a while and she just smirked, thinking of her own childishness.

_'You're still a professional, Ayano. You couldn't do or say something like what you did last night to a client if they happen to not like their makeup.'_ She stated in her mind. Then Ayano nodded and just turned away from him.

"Fine. I did have a mistake on my part in the least. I shouldn't have taken your comment so seriously…" she mumbled more like to herself than to him.

Kise then grinned and just went back to his seat in front of Ayano and held out his hand.

"So truce?" he asked.

Ayano turned her head away from where she was previously staring and looked at the model in front of her.

She then smirked and accepted his hand and shook it.

**_"Truce"_**

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for the second chapter of "Colored Powder". Comment, Reviews, Suggestions and Criticisms are always accepted. Just press the review button or simply send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First of all, thank you to all those who reviewed, followed and favorite my story. Seriously, I didn't really expect the 5 follows when I woke up in the morning to check my account. **

**So, here is some present for you guys!**

**"Colored Powder" chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kuroko no Basuke characters. I only own my OC, Ayano Shoji and the other OCs that will or may appear in the story. Lastly, I do not own MAC cosmetics.**

* * *

Ayano gave a small sigh as the bell rang, signalling their break time. She observed everyone and noticed that they got along pretty well. She ignored them and just got her black Chanel wallet from her bag to buy some lunch.

_'It's not as if I go to school to make friends…Who knows? Maybe I could just sneak off and go to some other country and just go back to Paris once the 3 year paternal custody is over…'_ she stated in her head and a smile graced her lips as the thought of running away from her bastard of a father ran through her mind.

When Ayano was just about to walk out of the classroom to go to the cafeteria, her cellphone rang. The ringtone was the one that she set for makeup jobs.

She got her phone out of her Chanel wallet and tapped the 'accept call' button.

"Hello? This is Shoji Ayano speaking." She asked in her professional tone.

"Ah, Shoji-san! This is Aikawa Megumi. I just called to confirm my reservation for your makeup service this Sunday." The familiar soft voice of Aikawa-san greeted Ayano's ears.

Aikawa Megumi… Oh! The photo shoot director for that fashion magazine!

"Yes. The makeup team will have a meeting at Saturday regarding the look for the photo shoot. The theme is Alice in Wonderland , right?" Ayano replied while getting her journal and taking down notes.

"That's right. The makeup will be provided by MAC, so we will let you see and test the makeup for you to plan the looks that you will do for the models." Aikawa-san stated.

"Okay. I'll just inform the rest of the team. Is there anything else?" Ayano asked and retracted the point of her pen.

"That is all. We are really glad to work with you, Shoji-san" Aikawa-san replied.

"Okay, see you on Saturday. Bye." After that, Ayano pressed the 'end call' button and put back her phone into her wallet.

* * *

She proceeded on her way towards the cafeteria and bought her lunch which consists of a serving of pesto pasta, vegetable salad with cherry tomatoes and water.

She looked for a table and luckily found an empty one at the corner. She picked up her tray, paid her food and went to the empty table.

She placed her tray on top and started eating her pasta when someone interrupted her from eating her lunch.

"Ayano-chan, can I join you?" a guy's voice asked.

She looked up from her food unto the guy who annoyingly disrupted her from eating. _'Ughh.. not again…'_ she mentally scowled when she saw the irritating face of Kise Ryouta.

"Hey!" he happily said with that irksome smile on his face. Instead of returning that beaming smile of his, Ayano just glared at him and put down her utensils to focus on Kise.

"We called a truce earlier but I never said that we could treat each other like friends. Besides, why the first name basis? Aside from you only knowing my name earlier at home room, excuse me but we are not that close." Ayano said in a very cold voice that can put any place into eternal winter.

Then, the unexpected thing happened….

Those amber eyes widened and turned glassy in an instant with tears glistening in them, the pinkish lower lip of his was pushed forward forming into a childish pout and gods! If his normal voice was exasperating Ayano already, she was sure that in this moment, whether on campus or not, she would surely kick his ass right now if Kise will do what she presumed he would.

And… as always… her predictions were correct…

"Uwaah! You're so cruel, Ayano-chan! I was only asking if we could share a table and instead you gave me that glare of yours! Uwaah!" Kise cried while acting really childish, making Ayano even more pissed off.

She was about to sharply comment on his actions when she noticed that everyone in the cafeteria has their attention on them. Many of the students, especially the girls were all expecting her next move with their eyes burning with anger and jealousy.

_'If I retort something bad then….'_ Her eyes widened at the possibility and she tightly gripped the hem of her skirt, her palms sweating terribly. She may seem to look very composed right now but there was a barely visible tremble in her body. Something that didn't pass Kise's observant eyes.

_'No… It can't… It just can't happen!'_ she screamed in her mind.

* * *

**_(Flashback: 11 years ago)_**

_The room was filled with the sound of music coming from the grand piano. A little girl of 5 years, wearing a purple princess dress was playing 'Ruins of Athens by Beethoven' so beautifully. But… there was something else there… Though it isn't obvious, the music carried an emotion of anxiety._

_The little girl was told earlier by her parents from the phone, just when she was about to perform, that they couldn't make it because of 'a little problem' as her mother have said. The little girl was so sad and disappointed because not only did her parents promised to attend her piano recital but they lied to her._

_She knew the 'little problem' that her mother said. Even though she's very young, she became an open-minded and a mature person because of her experience with her family._

_She knew from the start when she received the call that they couldn't make it. She knew that it was because of her father again. She knew that her mother caught her father with some naked girl on his bed once again._

_'Why can't they just reserve at least this day for me?' the little girl thought while fighting her tears. She was so upset but… she pursued on her performance. It was all futile. Pointless. There was nothing she could do but close her eyes and imagine that they are one happy family again._

_But… no matter how she tried to picture it, the gnawing bony hand of the present always came to tear her dreams apart._

_So, as she came to the middle of her performance, she suddenly made a mistake. She tried to continue the piece again but the little girl, as if awakened from a trance, forgot all the notes that she and her tutor practiced together._

_Her eyes widened when her mind was flooding her with memories. Not of the musical piece, but haunting memories of her life, all caused by the fight of her parents. One by one, the memories pierced not only her mind but also her heart and soul._

_Her eyes shifted to the audience as she tried to play once again but as expected, made a mistake. Her tutor looked at her with encouragement and she tried to hold into that but all of a sudden, one of the girls, the one that kept on bullying and pulling her down exclaimed in a loud voice._

_"Look at her! Get down that stage and stop making yourself even more useless, freak!"_

_She was so surprised and tried to ignore the comment when another girl threw her shoe at her and was soon followed by another and another until random shoes were flying at her direction. Soon, all the humiliation happened when the audience just started to laugh at her._

_Her mind was swirling rapidly with emotions and her eyes were flowing with tears. All the laughter of shame was making her dizzy, adding to that was the pain of getting hit by those shoes._

_The little girl felt so alone and disgraced that she quickly stood up from the piano bench and ran away from the stage with a new but familiar feeling in her heart._

_Fear._

* * *

Ayano quickly snapped into attention when she realized that Kise was looking worriedly at her now.

"Are you alright, Ayano-chan? You were just shaking terribly awhile ago. Do you want me to accompany you to the clinic?" Kise asked while putting a comforting hand on Ayano's shoulder.

The dilated eyes of Ayano suddenly reverted back to their cold glare and she hastily and quite forcefully swatted Kise's hand off her shoulder.

She then stood up with her head bowed and her auburn tresses covering her face so that no one can see her tear filled eyes right now.

"Excuse me for a moment" she said with an emotionally detached voice. A voice that can be compared to a robot's. Cold and lifeless.

Then, as quick as a lightning, she fled out of the cafeteria without even eating half of her food.

"What was that all about?" students whispered to one another.

"Who knows? She looks and act weird, anyways!" a girl from Ayano's class suddenly exclaimed, making all the students in the cafeteria laugh and just shrug off the situation and go on their usual businesses as if nothing happened.

Kise was staring at the direction where Ayano fled and he still couldn't forget it.

For a fraction of a second, she saw her eyes past those silky tresses of hers. Those beautiful eyes. Those eyes that were like closed iron doors with no emotions what so ever… were filled with shimmering tears, threatening to fall out any second.

And so, without even bothering to glance at the students laughing and talking, he ran towards the direction of Ayano.

Ayano stared at the water pouring out of the fountain and released a soft sigh. Her tears already dried up because she cried only a little. Maybe, she was so used to crying herself every night in the past that she had no more tears to shed right now.

_'Why did I even start to remember that event again?! That memory never replayed on my mind for so many years but why now?!'_ she exclaimed in her head and started to play with her fingers, a habit that she does when she's panicking or her head is in jumbles.

Ayano knew that it was silly of her to react to something as stupid as that but… when her emotions suddenly triggered, there was no stopping it.

"Here. I brought you lunch." She heard the all too familiar voice of Kise. Ayano then stood up from the bench and turned around to face the culprit of her emotional display earlier. She bit her lip and looked at the genuine worry on Kise's eyes.

_'How can this guy, whom I barely know, free that cursed memory that I locked up years ago?'_ she asked to herself.

He's just an ordinary man. Yes, a bit more handsome but never really special. So how can he, a mere stranger, can break that cold icy wall that Ayano so carefully froze around her heart?

Her hands formed into fist as she looked down at her feet, her head swirling with so many different emotions.

_'Just like 11 years ago….'_

"Hey, seriously, are you alright?" Kise asked again and this time, coming closer to Ayano.

Something snapped inside Ayano and took over her body like wild fire on dry grass. She quickly looked up and without even a second thought, she raised her hand up and it connected with Kise's cheek with a sounding slap.

"You're just so dumb, aren't you?! Can't you see that I want to be alone right now?! Oh yes, you are that perfect prince that everyone looks up to and you just couldn't afford to leave a damsel in distress crying her heart out! So, you are here, trying to comfort me with your fake worrying voice and making yourself look like a knight in shining armour! Well, you know what?! Knight in shining armour my ass! You're making a fool out of yourself! I'm no damsel in distress, so fuck off!" Ayano exclaimed with sarcasm in her voice.

_'Maybe with this he will leave me alone and let me lose all my hope that he's genuinely worried about some piece of worthless shit like myself…'_ she thought and a sad smile formed on her lips.

**But… now… for once… her predictions were ultimately and totally wrong…**

The anger of Ayano was quickly replaced by curiosity when she heard a laugh from Kise's direction.

"Why are you laughing?! Didn't I ask you to leave me alone in this bloody hell?!" Ayano said with an obvious scowl on her face.

Instead… like some idiot that he always was, as Ayano would call it, he laughed even harder. Kise was clutching his stomach with tears coming out of his eyes from laughing too much.

"Ahahaha! S-Sorry.. Pffft! You know, ahaha! You certainly do have a colourful tongue for words! I mean…ahahaha! No one ever cursed me so much with just one statement! Good job, Ayano-chan!" Kise exclaimed while laughing so uncontrollably that he was gasping for breath.

_'What on earth… he really is a stupid asshole….'_ Ayano stated in her mind while shaking her head at the idiocy of Kise.

She was about to turn around and walk back towards her classroom when the next statement of Kise froze her feet into the spot.

"But, you know what Ayano-chan? You really shouldn't keep all of this fear and sadness in your heart. You should at least try talking to someone about it. It will make your feel better, I tell you." He said in a serious but in a way, comforting and warm voice.

Ayano looked down at where she was standing with a small smile on her face.

_'And is that someone supposed to be you?'_ she thought as she gave off a very rare and genuine laugh. A thing that she never did after the divorce of her parents. Yes, she did have some chuckling with clients before but it was all purely professionalism.

But this…this was the laugh that the little Ayano produced before all the lies and deception began. Before her colourful world was tainted and became black and white.

"Are you alright?" Kise asked worriedly. He went closer to Ayano and just in time, she turned around with a glittering smile that seem to beat the sun's light. Kise was so shocked because this was the very first time he saw Ayano smiling at him and not just giving him that cold smirk of hers.

When he was about to smile back, Ayano's smile decreased little by little until it was replaced by that signature smirk of hers. But this time it was not fake nor there was any mockery in those eyes. It was… amusement.

"You really do worry too much, don't you?" Ayano stated while tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ears and after that, crossed her arms.

"What?" only one word escaped Kise's lips.

Ayano's smirk only grew as she grabbed a sandwich from Kise's hands and sat down on the bench, facing the fountain.

"You said you brought me lunch, right?" Ayano asked for confirmation while unwrapping the sandwich napkin.

"Oh,yes! I thought you might be hungry because you haven't even eaten a quarter of your lunch." Kise replied as he took a seat beside Ayano. He looked at her and she looked like she didn't mind.

Ayano separated the two loaves and looked at the contents. Ham, Tomatoes, Lettuce and mayonnaise.

She put them together once again and instead of eating it, gave the sandwich back to Kise.

"Here. I don't want it." She said and stared at the fountain in front of her. Kise raised an eyebrow and looked at the sandwich. There was nothing wrong with it so why…

Ayano noticed Kise's confusion so she answered for him. "Mayonnaise" she stated without removing her gaze from the fountain.

"Come again?" Kise asked ,puzzled because he doesn't know why Ayano said Mayonnaise.

Finally, Ayano looked at him with a stone face and crossed her legs. "I don't eat mayonnaise. Besides, it's your own lunch, right?" Ayano stated.

Kise then nodded and hesitantly ate the sandwich all by himself with Ayano staring intently at him. Particularly staring at his face.

"You really do have the ideal bone structures for a model. I wish that some of the models that I worked with have those strong, high cheekbones so I wouldn't have a hard time lifting their cheekbones up with contouring and highlighting." Ayano said.

"Yes, most of the magazines that I work with say that."Kise replied when he finished eating the sandwich.

Ayano shrugged and stood up to walk towards her next class when Kise stopped her again.

"You have your Biology subject next, right? Come on, **_Ayanochii_**! Let's go to the next class together!" Kise exclaimed, getting ahead of her.

_'Ayanochii?'_ Ayano repeated in her mind and just shook her head and ran to catch up with Kise._ 'He really does have a way with names'_ she thought with a small smile gracing her lips as she now walked beside Kise towards their next class together.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments, critiques and suggestions are always accepted. Just hit the review button or simply send me a Private Message.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the late update. My family and I went out of town for some vacation at a beach resort (which I got myself a nice tan). So, to compensate, I wrote a pretty long chapter for you guys!**

**So, here it is! "Colored Powder" Chapter 4.**

* * *

_'Is he stalking me or what?'_ Ayano thought as she peeked on her right side and saw Kise sitting on the chair beside her and was quite intently taking down notes.

She didn't know why but… fate seems to play on them. Home room, English, Biology, Math, Foreign Language… every subject!

_'So do I really have to spend my whole first year of high school with him?'_ she stated in her mind and turned back her attention towards the blackboard where her Biology teacher was discussing all the requirements and all the activities that the class will do for the whole semester.

_'I just really hope that he'll not be in my Physical Education class.'_ she said in her mind and proceeded to taking down notes as well.

Mr. Ono, the Biology teacher, put down the chalk and faced his students. He is a middle aged man with few gray hairs already but looking youthful nonetheless.

"Okay class. Today, I'm going to be assigning your lab partners. You don't have to look too far because they are just right beside you. Your seatmates will also be your lab partners for the whole year. With the remaining time, I would like the two of you to at least get to know each other and discuss on the parts that the two of you will play in the experimentations." He said and after that, sat down on the teacher's chair and got his class record.

Soon, shuffling of chairs was heard and Ayano found herself facing a grinning Kise.

"So?" Kise asked while leaning his chin on his palm with his elbow propped on the desk.

Ayano raised an eyebrow at Kise then went to open up her notes to scan them and busied herself with looking at her writings so that Kise will not disturb her.

**_But…_**

"Ono-sensei said that we should get to know each other so… what's your favourite colour?" Kise asked, staring intently at Ayano.

_'But the little prick couldn't just shut his mouth…'_ Ayano thought angrily and looked at Kise, discarding her efforts to focus on her notes.

"How is my favourite colour related to Biology?" she asked, not even bothering to cover up her annoyance.

And Kise, as stupid and dumb as he was, well for Ayano at least, just shrugged his shoulders and gave a smile at her direction. "What's the harm in telling me your favourite colour?" he asked with a note of playfulness.

_'There will always be harm talking to someone as dim-witted as you…'_ she stated in her head but just let it pass since it was of no importance.

"Burgundy" Ayano replied. She then saw Kise's smile widen if it was even possible. "Why?" he asked again.

_'Isn't this bastard tired of asking questions?!'_ she mentally rolled her eyes but maintained her composure.

"Because it's such a sophisticated colour that suits everyone. Besides, it's really a good lip colour for the fall season." Ayano replied nonchalantly.

_'So still related to makeup'_ Kise thought and just shook his head. _'But who can I blame? She's a makeup artist…'_

"And you? What's your favourite colour?" Ayano asked.

Suddenly, Kise found himself staring deeply into Ayano's eyes. **_"Cerulean"_** he muttered, unaware of the odd look that Ayano was giving him.

"Well, I thought you might say yellow." Ayano replied. Just when Kise was about to ask why, the bell rang signalling that Biology class was over.

Ayano fixed her chair and just stared off the window, clearly ignoring Kise and without her noticing Kise's gaze still on her.

* * *

_(Fast forward: Dismissal)_

_'And sure… we ended up having the same schedule…'_ Ayano mentally sighed as she stood up to get her bag. She was so sure that they wouldn't have the same last class but…what do you know? They did end up having the same schedule.

The annoyance in Ayano's face was so priceless when she saw Kise's face at her Physical Education class that Kise couldn't help but laugh so loudly.

_'At least I don't have to deal with his face after school. If I see any more of that blonde mop of hair of his, screw the 3 year paternal custody! I'm going back to Paris!'_ she mentally exclaimed while hurriedly getting out of the classroom.

She was walking down the staircase and saw that the others already went to their specific clubs for the first club meeting. Joining a club in Kaijou High is only optional so the others who aren't interested in joining one can simply have their early dismissal or roam around the school campus until the club meetings end.

_'I'll just think about what club I would choose later… Which reminds me… the limited edition autumn/winter collection of MAC comes out today!'_ she thought and opted for an early dismissal to go to the MAC outlet.

The MAC limited edition autumn/winter collection is only sold at their outlets the day after they were launched. After that day, you can only buy that collection online at thrice the price! The collection consists of colours ranging from sparkling champagne to deep browns and burgundy.

Quickening her pace, she went out of the school's campus and had a taxi, of which she made sure that it's a real taxi driver this time, and asked the driver to drive her towards the mall where she knew, had a MAC outlet.

On halfway the ride, her cell phone rang with the ring tone for her job. She looked at the screen and saw that it was one of the makeup artists that she has to work with for the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot.

Ayano pressed the 'accept call' button and brought her cell phone to her ears. "Hello? Nakamura-san, why did you call me? Is it about the meeting on Saturday?" she asked and peeked at the window of the car and saw that they were nearing the mall.

"Yes, Shoji-san. Aikawa-san forgot to tell you that the characters that will appear on the photo shoot are Alice, the White Queen, Queen of Hearts and the Mad Hatter. I would just like to ask you to pick one of the characters for you to work with." Nakamura-san informed.

The taxi stopped in front of the huge mall and Ayano paid the driver while holding her cell phone on the other hand.

"Yes. I would like to work with Alice. I don't do well with very festive looks as much as you do." Ayano replied while stepping inside the mall and heading towards the huge department especially for perfumes and cosmetics.

"That's what I thought I would hear. So, let's just see each other again on Saturday. Bye!" then the line went off. Ayano put back the phone into her bag and went to the direction of MAC cosmetics.

"Yes, ma'm? How can I help you?" the saleslady asked with an approachable voice.

"I'm looking for the limited edition autumn/winter collection, please." Ayano replied while looking at the different shades of lipstick in the tester section.

"This one ma'm" the saleslady said, her hand motioning to the set of cosmetics displayed on a glass case.

"Yes. That one." Ayano replied. The saleslady then nodded and went towards the shelf where all the tester pieces from the collection were stored. Since, it was only available for today, the testers only came in palettes while the actual collection sells individual ones.

"Here, ma'm. They are only available in our outlet for today so don't miss your chance." Ayano nodded and got one of the eye shadows. She saw a beautiful shade of dark chocolate. She then got one of the brushes provided and tested the pigment on her hand.

'Ummm… well, it's very densely pigmented. It reminds me of that vintage makeup called Biba.'

She saw other eye shadows with colors of plum, warm cinnamon, ivory and very rich browns like burnt sienna and rust. After that she got a lipstick brush and tested the burgundy shade on the palette. It was a very dark and pigmented shade, almost similar to the famous Tom Ford "Black Orchid" lipstick. Other lipstick shades were of course, plums, deep browns, nude, deep berry and the likes.

After testing each piece of the collection, she looked at the saleslady and said that she'll get them all. The saleslady's eyes widened in delight and she eagerly gave her a huge paper bag that contains every piece of the collection and gave her a cotton swab and sprayed alcohol on it to remove the makeup on Ayano's hand while she motioned Ayano to go to the counter nearby.

Ayano accepted the paper bag and wiped off the makeup from her hand but instead of going straight to the counter, she went to other cosmetic brands to buy additional makeup for her studio.

Soon, she got the whole fall collection of MAC, Chanel Rouge Coco in Mademoiselle, one Dior Crème de Rose lip balm, new sets of false and individual lashes and her new stock of cream eye shadows and blushes. She got her makeup filled basket and went to the counter and paid for it using the credit card connected to her father's bank account.

'_At least I spend most of your fucking money for my job instead of new hookers every night.'_ She thought sarcastically as she watched the card being swiped.

After the payment, she got all of the things that she bought and called straight for a taxi to go home.

* * *

Ayano sighed as she removed her uniform and changed into a plain white t-shirt and sweatpants. She removed her shoes and socks and slipped into her house slippers. After that, she tied her auburn hair in a loose bun and went towards her makeup studio bringing with her all the makeup that she purchased earlier.

The studio itself is painted in a pure white color with the same lacquered cherry wood flooring. The room was filled with huge shelves containing different labelled drawers, organized respectively according to what kind of cosmetics they were, the color of the makeup, if it falls under reds or nudes in lipstick for example, etcetera.

Other shelves contained many silver makeup kits varying in size. They contained cosmetics that are already handpicked and formed a collection so whenever Ayano has to do certain looks for a client who'll let say, will go to the red carpet, she'll just pick the small makeup kit specifically for red carpet looks. The same goes for photo shoot clients. Palettes are very useful in this case. It only takes up a little space of the makeup kit and still, you can choose many different shades of colors.

Then, there was a huge makeup desk with very good lighting, same lighting as the daylight, which is the most preferred lighting if you're going to apply makeup because if your makeup looks good in the daylight, it is most probably sure that your makeup will look good in any other light be it evening or artificial light.

On the desk was a silicon bust, a model designed for makeup practicing, a kit where all of Ayano's makeup brushes were stored, a box of tissue and a sprayer filled with water if the brushes needed to be dampened.

She was about to get a makeup kit on the shelf which is intended for practicing when the doorbell rang. She lightly grumbled and pressed the intercom.

"Who is it?" she asked and was immediately greeted with a giddy voice.

"Hi! This is Ryouko-san. Your neighbor at number 200. I'm just here to give you a welcoming present." A woman's voice replied. Ayano sighed as she contemplated whether or not will she invite her in.

Ayano decided on the latter and opened the door for her. She was immediately taken aback by her new neighbor. She expected a naggy, old woman but this lady here, with long blonde hair looks like a fashion model of some sort.

_'But why does she kinda reminds me of… Wait, no! It couldn't be… but… their name is kind of similar… Ryouko and Ryouta…'_ she mused in her head but was immediately snapped back into attention. _'Why do I have to even think of him now?!'_

"Come in, Ryouko-san! Make yourself at home." Ayano said while she went to the kitchen to prepare some tea.

Ryouko stared at their neighbour's apartment and sat on one of the white leather couches. _'Very tidy and modern… But why on earth is she even living alone? She doesn't even look like she's past 18!'_

After a moment, Ayano came back with a tray of two glasses filled with tea "Here Ryouko-san, have some oolong tea." She said and set down the tray on the sleek black table.

Ryouko took one of the glasses and smiled. "Thank you…?" Ryouko asked, not knowing her name. Ayano smiled at her in return. "Shoji Ayano but you can just call me Ayano."

Ryouko nodded and took a sip of the tea. "So, what do you do Ayano-san? I presume that you're still a student." Ryouko asked.

"Yes I am but I also work as a makeup artist." Ayano replied and also took a sip of the tea.

_'Makeup artist? What a coincidence… Is it possible that she's the one that Ryouta was talking about the other day?'_ Ryouko silently mused to herself while drinking the oolong tea.

"That's very interesting. I often work as model for a lifestyle magazine but I do work on some high fashion magazine too." Ryouko said. She glanced around the living room for awhile until she spotted a rack filled with many fashion magazines. Most of them Vogue and Elle.

"You really do have a lot of Vogue Magazines." Ryouko commented. Ayano just gave her another smile as she put down her glass.

"Yes. I subscribed to Vogue for my monthly copy when I was in Paris." Ayano replied. Ryouko just gave her a pout and muttered. "Lucky you…"

Ayano then stood up and looked at Ryouko. She glanced at her makeup studio. _'Maybe I could practice with a real model instead of that silicon bust…'_ she thought to herself.

"Ryouko-san, do you want to see my makeup studio?"

* * *

"I wonder what club did Ayanochii picked? I am certain that there is no club related to cosmetics in Kaijou High… Maybe I could invite her to be our club manager if she still hasn't found a club!" Kise muttered excitedly to himself as he walked out of the elevator and go inside his condominium.

He got his keys and opened the door. "Tadaima!" he announced. He took off his school shoes and slipped on his house slippers. Kise looked around and saw his older sister sitting on the couch, flipping through some fashion magazine.

Ryouko looked up from the magazine and smiled when she saw her younger brother. "Welcome back." She said.

Kise then noticed that she got some makeup on her face. Quite beautifully done actually. "I'm surprised that you actually knew how to apply makeup now. The last time I checked, you looked like a big panda when you tried to do a smoky eye for prom." Kise said with a hint of humour in his voice. Then, he also noticed a small box on the table. He picked it up and read it. Chanel Hydra Beauty Gel Crème…

Ryouko then glared at him lightly but continued to scan the magazine. "I've stopped my attempts after that. It was actually our new neighbor who applied makeup on me. You should have seen her studio. It was filled with boxes and boxes of makeup. She was also the one who gave me that Chanel product. She said that her mother sends her many makeup and beauty products from Paris so she had loads of them. " Ryouko replied.

_'Wait… makeup?'_ Kise thought and proceeded to sit at the couch across his sister. "So, you mean our new neighbor is a makeup artist?" Kise asked. Ryouko just stared at him then nodded her head. "Quite young to be one too but she's really talented. I mean, she already had have worked with Vogue at the age of 16." Ryouko replied.

_'Makeup artist… 16 years old… no… it can't be possible but…'_ Kise mused in his mind. Finally, he stood up and went towards his sister.

"Can you tell me our new neighbour's name?" Kise asked with a frown of concentration on his face. Ryouko just raised an eyebrow at him and nodded. "Sure. Her name is Ayano. Shoji Ayano."

And after that syllable, Kise absentmindedly went out of their condo without even bothering to change his house slippers and rang the doorbell of unit 201.

After some moments, the door opened and revealed Ayano who was dressed in a sleeveless black silk nightgown matched with a flowy long black silk robe with its ribbon loosely tied on her petite waist. Her hair was tied in a bun and on her face was some sort of white facial mask.

Kise's eyes widened when he saw Ayano. He clearly didn't think that it was possible… Same school, same class, same schedule and they even live in the same building! It was all…like fate…

"Kise? What on earth are you doing here? Wait, in the first place, how did you even know where I live?" Ayano asked with irritation in her voice. She clearly was lounging in her couch, browsing through her Vogue Magazines and sipping on some calming chamomile tea while she gave her face the much needed treatment after her stressful day at school.

Kise was as shocked as she was and the only thing he could do was ran a hand through his hair and point at his right side, to the direction of his condo.

Ayano then read his signals and piecing everything together, her eyes widened at the revelation as she mimicked the direction of Kise's hand.

"W-Wait, don't… don't tell me you live at unit 200 with Ryouko-san.." Ayano said in a loud whisper. Unfortunately for her, Kise nodded his head. "Yes. She's my older sister." He replied.

Ayano did all that she could to stop her mouth from dropping and for her mask to crack. It was all too surreal.

Then ,as quick as a snap of a finger, she shut her door down and took a sit on her couch and released a sigh.

"Oi, Ayanochii!" Kise called while pressing on the doorbell button repeatedly. Ayano then sighed again in annoyance and stood up. She pressed the intercom button and yelled in a loud voice, "Just shut up and go back to where hell you came from!"

A few seconds later, the repeating doorbell sounds stopped and Ayano went back to her couch.

_'Well, as long as he doesn't bother me, I wouldn't have to pack my Loius Vuitton Baggage bags and book a one way trip to Paris.'_ She thought and took a large gulp of tea.

* * *

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: Hey, guys! Sorry again for the late update! I also forgot to mention how grateful I am for the 10 follows and 5 reviews that I saw early this morning. I'm sincerely thankful. Moreover, I forgot to place a disclaimer in the previous chapter so I'll just add it here. _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. Furthermore, MAC cosmetics and any other cosmetic brand that I used for description are not own by me. The autumn/winter collection of MAC cosmetics from Chapter 4 is only a product of my imagination and therefore not available in real life. _**

_**So, without further ado, here is the Chapter 5 of "Colored Powder"**  
_

* * *

_'Where am I?' Ayano thought as she observed her surroundings. She then looked down and saw that she was holding her baggage bags and was standing in front of an airplane which was being boarded by people, most of them, French._

_'Am I in an airport?' she asked in her mind. But, what was she doing in the airport? The last thing she remembered was she was in her condominium, grieving her misfortune for having Kise as her neighbor._

_"Ayano!" she heard her name being called from behind. She turned around and saw no one. She just shrugged it off and faced the plane again._

_"Ayano!" the same voice exclaimed once more. Ayano then turned around angrily. 'Who the hell is calling me?' she asked in her mind._

_Suddenly, she saw a silhouette of a person running towards her all the while, screaming her name in a tone that she could determine as desperation._

_"Ayano! Please don't leave me! I can explain what happened!" the same voice yelled while the silhouette was drawing nearer to her._

_Then, after a few moments, she finally saw the person, a guy to be exact. She can determine his stature but... he's faceless. She heard his heavy intake of breath as if he's been running wildly for a while now._

_Finally the faceless guy spoke again. "I'm sorry…Please… don't leave… I already know now. He explained it all to me…" he said with a voice filled with regret and…nervousness._

_'Why on earth is this guy apologizing to me?' she asked to herself. Ayano then reached out her hand to the faceless guy as if to touch him but the unexpected happened._

_As if someone else was controlling Ayano's body, the hand that was supposed to be reaching out to the guy immediately met in contact with his cheek in a very harsh slap. Ayano's eyes widened in surprise and she abruptly realized that she's not standing in front of the guy anymore but was floating above them,herself and the faceless guy. It's as if she was the spirit who left her body and was now observing everything from above._

_She watched as the guy held his stinging cheek and held out his other hand to her and herself backing away. "I should have just listened to my aunt. She was right when she said that no one will ever truly love you but yourself. And just like the little idiot that I was, I fell in love with you! Now look at what I've become! I'm this useless piece of shit! And it's because of you! It's all because of you, you arrogant little son of a bitch!" the Ayano who was facing the guy yelled with tears brimming in her eyes._

_"It wasn't like that! I did love you, Ayano! And I still do! And curse the gods and my own stupidity but I will always love you!" the guy replied. Then, the Ayano who was floating saw herself shaking her head and turning her back away from the guy._

_"It's all too late for apologies now. Even if I would stay here in Japan, it wouldn't change the fact that there's nothing left for us…" those were her final words before she stepped inside the plane and left the guy standing there, filled with anger towards himself for letting Ayano go._

* * *

Ayano woke up in a jolt, her ears being filled with the irritating sound of the alarm clock. _'What just happened?'_ she asked to herself. She then looked at her surroundings and saw the same white-painted walls of her bedroom.

_'So I'm still in Japan and it's all just a dream…'_ she thought and quickly removed the cream duvet around her. Ayano then reached towards her coat stand and got her black silk robe and slipped it on.

She went towards her walk-in bathroom,turned on the faucet and splashed her face with cold water. _'But why would I even dream of such? And most importantly… who was that guy…'_ she mused to herself as she removed her robe and her nightgown and took a calming, hot shower.

* * *

"Onee-chan, I swear, our new neighbour is the one I'm talking about the other day!" Kise said while eating his omelette very fast. Ryouko rolled her eyes and sighed. "Did I say that I don't believe you? And please, eat a bit more slowly. You'll choke." Ryouko replied as she sipped on her coffee.

"And guess what ,we study in the same school, we're in same class and we even have the same schedule!" Kise exclaimed. At this, Ryouko looked at her brother and smiled.

"Maybe it's fate, who knows?" she mumbled more to herself than to Kise. Kise looked down for a moment before giving a small smile of his own as his eyes seems like they were deep in thought.

"You're probably right… I mean, Ayanochii is an interesting girl after all so…" he muttered as he continued to stare at the distance.

_'Ayanochii? So… he started to call her with that –chii suffix…'_ Ryouko thought while her smile widened.

_'Maybe she exists after all…'_

* * *

Ayano twisted the cap close after she finished her final touches with her lips using Estee Lauder Lip gloss in Tempting Tea rose which definitely compliments her ivory skin and natural red lips. She put the lip gloss back to its position in her dresser and picked up her Chanel no.5. She spritz a few sprays of the perfume behind her ears and to her wrist. en brushed her silky auburn hair once more and finally, she grabbed her phone and school bag and went out of her bedroom.

Ayano then slipped on her black school shoes and went out of her condominium. She locked the door and turned around to walk inside the elevator.

She pressed the elevator button and went inside. Ayano pressed the close button but stopped when she heard a loud "Wait!"

The person stepped inside the elevator and much to her dismay, it was Kise Ryouta.

"Ah, Ohayou, Ayanochii!" Kise exclaimed while giving her a big smile. But Ayano brushed him off and gave him an irritating glare. "What's good in the morning?" she replied sarcastically. A few moments of silence passed until Kise's voice broke it.

"Chanel no. 5?" Kise asked while slightly sniffing. Ayano glanced at her wrist and nodded. "Yes. It's the perfume I'm wearing today. How come you know it? Many men don't pay attention to ladies' perfume." Ayano commented. Kise then smiled and shrugged his shoulder. "Ryouko-nee-san used to wear it when she goes on dates with her boyfriend. She said that it's very pricey so she's only reserving it for special occasions." Kise replied.

"It's pricey but it's worth the money." Ayano said. Then, the elevator opened with a_ 'ding!'_ sound. Ayano and Kise stepped out of the elevator and made their way outside the building.

"So, you go to school by foot or you have a chauffeur fetching you?" Kise asked. Ayano then raised her eyebrows and gave him a smirk. "What makes you think that? I take the train station." Ayano replied.

Kise then gave her a smile and carelessly took her hand. "So do I! Come on, let's go to school together!" he exclaimed while dragging her with him. Ayano gave him a light glare and tried to pry her hand away from Kise. 'What does this idiot think he's doing?' she thought.

When she was finally able to free her hand, she calmly made her way past Kise to the direction of the train station. "Eh?" Kise muttered stupidly while tilting his head in confusion. Suddenly, Ayano turned around and gave Kise a cold stare. "I don't really like people touching me without my permission." After that she proceeded on her way, totally ignoring Kise who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oi, Ayanochii! Wait!" Kise exclaimed while fastly running towards her.

* * *

"So class, we are going to discuss about the Life of Alexander the Great but for today, I would just like to focus on his childhood up to his first battle at Chaeronea where he and his father beat the famous army of 150 pairs of male lovers called the "Sacred Band of Thebes" or simply "Sacred Band." Yuzuru-sensei, the history teacher said while writing **'Alexander the Great of Macedon'** in bold and capitalized letters on the board. After he wrote the name, he turned around to face his students while holding a history book.

"So, who would like to give me pieces of information regarding Alexander the Great? I'm sure you discussed this when you were in middle school." He said while roaming around the classroom to observe his students. There was silence in the air and no one would like to answer because most of them have the same thoughts in their minds. It was… **_'I think I slept in class when my history teacher from middle school discussed this part'_**

"Well? Are there any other things that you know about him aside from he is great because he's Alexander the Great?" Yuzuru-sensei asked without bothering to hide the sarcasm in his voice. Out of the blue, a light laugh was heard which instantly broke the uncomfortable silence.

Yuzuru-sensei angrily snapped his head into the direction of the laugh which came from the middle row. "Who laughed?" he asked with anger laced in his voice. Then, one by one, all heads in the middle row turned to look at the infamous Kise Ryouta who was desperately trying to stifle his laughter and at the same time, battling to contain his drowsiness from the equally boring voice and boring teaching methods of his teacher.

"Kise Ryouta…" his teacher called. Immediately, Kise snapped into attention when he heard Yuzuru-sensei's voice. "Hai!" he then stood up and was slightly fiddling with the hem of his shirt as his teacher looked at him with observant eyes. "It seems like you know the topic well enough to joke around in my class. So tell me, what do you know about Alexander the Great?" Yuzuru-sensei asked while glaring at Kise.

_'How the hell will I know?'_ Kise thought as he looked around. His eyes then drifted towards his seatmate, Ayano who was busily looking at her notebook but managed to give a smirk. His eyes were pleading her to give him an answer because he knew that she got one.

"So, Kise-san can you share your knowledge with us?" Yuzuru-sensei asked again with the same strict tone. Kise's eyes were shifting back and forth in nervousness. "Umm… that… he is great?" Kise answered which earned a few chuckles coming from his classmates but one glare from their teacher shut them up.

"With the exception of that." Yuzuru-sensei replied. Kise then formed a frown until he sighed and was about to say that he doesn't know the answer when somebody tapped on his foot. He secretly looked down at Ayano and saw that she was sticking out a piece of paper under her notebook. Ayano then looked at him and nodded.

Kise gave her a quick smile and swiftly read the note before turning to look at his teacher once again. He then cleared his throat and looked straight ahead into the board so that he wouldn't get distracted. "Sir, from what I know, Alexander the Great was the son of Philip of Macedon and Olympias of Epirus. He tamed a wild horse, which he later named Bucephalus, at a very young age. Also, he studied in Mieza along with the other sons of noble men of the Macedonian court under the supervision of Aristotle himself. He later then became Reagent of Macedon when his father was away fighting the rebels. His very first battle was when he led the Companions at the battle of Chaeronea where as you mentioned Yuzuru-sensei, they beat the Sacred Band." Kise stated and his classmates were just gaping at him in awe.

His teacher then glared at him and turned away. "Very well said, Kise-san. Though, I wouldn't mind if you stop laughing in the middle of discussion." Yuzuru-sensei said and when he was about to write another thing on the board, the bell rang signalling their break time. He then put down his chalk as he muttered. "Stupid bell…"

He gathered all his things and just left the classroom. After a few moments, the students started to go out of their room to go to the cafeteria.

Ayano tucked her notebook on her arms and placed her mechanical pencil back to her pencil case . She then noticed a shadow casting over her and she looked up to see Kise smiling at her. "Thanks, Ayanochii! If it wasn't for you, I would have been probably kicked out of the classroom because of my foolishness!" Kise exclaimed. Ayano just raised her eyebrow and shrugged as she stood up to face Kise. "Just don't laugh in the first place if it's inappropriate." Ayano replied and turned her back to walk away when Kise suddenly put a hand on her shoulder and moved in front of her.

"So you really intended helped me out?! Uwaah! That's a first, you know? I thought that you're just some ice block but in reality, you're actually a softie!" Kise said while animatingly jumping up and down with a stupid grin on his face. Ayano just smirked inside her head and proceeded on her way out of the room. "I didn't do it for you, bird-brain. I was planning for the makeup of Alice in the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot and I couldn't afford being caught by Yuzuru-sensei listing make up procedures and colors on my notebook when he expects to see notes about Alexander the Great." Ayano replied and finally went out of the classroom.

She then stared straight ahead but couldn't help but to turn around and look at the direction of her classroom where she knew Kise would be staying right now. _'Or maybe, I did intend to help you after all…'_ she mused inside her head and without her even noticing it, her gaze softened a bit as she stared at the classroom for a few more seconds then turned her way back to leave. On her way to the cafeteria, she opened her notebook which pages were all clean and void of any writings. A smirk crept its way on her face as she looked at the empty pages.

_'Who knew I would lie over something as preposterous as that…'_

* * *

**A/N: I'm really sorry for the slow pacing of the story! I just really want to focus on the development of the relationship of Kise and Ayano and how it will be connected to the future events that will happen in the story. So, as always, reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are accepted. Just press the review button or send me a PM. Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi, guys! So here is Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of KnB characters. I only own my OCs. Any brand like MAC, Chanel,Tom Ford etc. that I used and will use are definitely not mine. **

* * *

Ayano was gladly eating her cheesecake when a tap on her shoulder snapped her into attention. She put down her silver fork and looked up to see a strawberry blonde girl with amber eyes glaring at her as if she was some sort of disgusting old mutt. Ayano raised her eyebrow questioningly. "Do you need something?" Ayano asked with a voice of hostility. The girl just glared harder then scoffed as she flipped her hair dramatically. "You don't know me?" the girl asked, incredulously full of herself. She then laughed mockingly and snapped her fingers loudly. Afterwards, two girls were on her side. One with ginger hair and another with pink almost fuchsia hair. They all looked and smiled at Ayano with eyes filled with contempt and jealousy?

_'What's with the stare?'_ Ayano thought as she continued to stare at them with curiosity. "I'm sorry but I don't really know you." Ayano responded while watching the blonde girl twist one of her locks with her long neon pink colored fingernails.

"That's strange. Seems like you're more of a dim-wit than I expect you to be…" the girl said and laughed together with her two companions. "I'm no other than Shiroi Aiko! The president of Kise Ryouta's fan club and the daughter of the school chairman." She exclaimed while dramatically posing as if she just won a beauty pageant.

Ayano smiled humorly to herself as she watched Aiko-san babbling about how beautiful she is. _'And here I thought that no one will ever be as stupid as Kise… looks like we got the perfect match…'_ she mused to herself.

"So, what do you need from me?" Ayano asked straightforwardly while propping an elbow to the table and resting her chin on her palm. Immediately, Aiko-san stopped all her narcissistic actions and looked directly into Ayano's solemn cerulean eyes. "Stay away from Kise-sama!" Aiko-san exclaimed and pointed her forefinger to Ayano.

Ayano then smirked and stood up while taking her unfinished cheesecake with her. "Sure. I don't mind at all. In fact, it would help me so much because I wouldn't have to deal with a spoiled baby like him." Ayano replied and proceeded to walk past Aiko and her friends. But before she could walk a meter away from them, she turned around to face Aiko and scanned her from top to bottom with a professional stare. Finally, she gave her signature smirk again. "The color of your blush doesn't suit the shade of lipstick you're wearing. Also, if you'll wear nude lipsticks and a matte one at that, exfoliate your lips first because the lipstick only makes the lines and cracks of your lips more visible. I recommend Sarah Happ's lip scrub to remove the dead skin cells, just be sure to apply your choice of lip balm after you exfoliate your lips. Furthermore…" Ayano then went closer to Aiko who was practically seething with anger right now. "Neon Pink doesn't quite suit the color of our uniform, don't you think? Try a muted color or pinkish nude. The one that I'm wearing is Essie 'Mademoiselle'." She added and showed her free hand that wasn't holding the plate of cheesecake.

"And who are you to critique on my fashion style, huh?! You're nothing but a worthless bitch who is not even fit to lick the ground that Kise-sama walks on." Aiko responded haughtily with her two friends nodding her head, copying her. Ayano then shrugged as if she was not affected at all and put some distance between the two of them. "I'm Ayano Shoji, pleased to make your acquaintance." Ayano replied. She then heard gasp from Aiko's two friends.

"Wait, 'The' Ayano Shoji?! The one who did the makeup of Clemency Beaumont at the Paris Motion Picture Awards?!" the one with the pink hair exclaimed with eyes filled with excitement.

"Gods, I totally love, love, love! her makeup there! It perfectly defined and brought out her beautiful green eyes! I was looking for a tutorial in the internet but nothing came close to the style of her makeup!" the ginger haired girl responded with an equal excitement.

Ayano then smiled as she looked piercingly at Aiko. "I couldn't care less if you'll make out with that obnoxious blonde in front of the whole school but…" she then moved closer to Aiko as she whispered something in her ear so that no one would ever hear of what she'll say except for the two of them. "I don't like people who call me dumb because I'm quite sure that I'm not a dim-wit." Ayano added and finally gave a creepy, cold smile to Aiko. Aiko was practically trembling in annoyance as her hands formed into fists.

Before she walked out of the cafeteria, she looked at the two friends of Aiko and smiled. "The flick on Clemency's eyes did the trick . Instead of using eyeliner, I used Guerlain Terracotta kohl powder to have my desired effect." She said and walked away from the funny yet irritating scene.

* * *

"Ayanochii! Why didn't you wait for me earlier?!" Kise whined like a little child whose mother refuses to buy him a new toy. Ayano sighed inwardly but just shrugged him off as she continued to read her text message from Nakamura-san. Apparently, he sent her the names of the two other makeup artists who will do the makeup of the White Queen and Mad Hatter and Nakamura-san will do the Queen of Hearts.

_'So, the makeup focuses on a gothic theme instead of a real fairytale one… I could try a gothic porcelain doll look if the model has an alabaster skin…'_ Ayano thought and took her journal to write notes.

"Uwaah! Ayanochii you're not paying attention to me! Why are you ignoring me the whole time? Did I do something wrong?!" Kise whined again and this time, Ayano shut her journal down and kept her cell phone away. She then gave him a glare that he never saw before. Sure, he's being glared by Ayano almost every time that he breathes but this glare held something in them. There was raw hate and… sadness.

"What did you do?! Please… you make me laugh! It's because of you that my first year of high school here might be a living nightmare!" Ayano exclaimed and this time, she knows that no one is going to judge because they are the only ones in the classroom. Unexpectedly, Kise's face turned serious as he got Ayano's hand and squeezed it as if comforting her. "Why is that? Did something happen earlier during lunch?" he asked with a voice that held genuine concern but Ayano paid no heed to that.

"It doesn't concern you. And maybe, we should just keep our distances from each other like we're supposed to be! We'll treat each other as ordinary classmates. That way, I could have a peaceful life here in Kaijou and you can save your pretty little innocent ears from all the curses flying out of my mouth." Ayano stated and looked down at her feet while trying to free her hand away from Kise's grip.

"Why are you saying this to me, Ayano?" he said in his unusually somber voice that made Ayano change her opinion of Kise for a moment. Finally, Ayano managed to release her hand from Kise and turned to walk away from him.

"It doesn't matter, Kise." She replied. Kise was shocked for this was the very first time that he heard Ayano utter his name. When she was just about to walk away, Kise snapped into attention and clutched the hem of his shirt tightly.

"Fine! Leave! That's what you always do anyway! You either turn away from the situation by walking out or by berating me with that colourful string of vocabulary that you have!" Kise yelled at Ayano for the very first time and took his seat as he watched her going out of the classroom with her long, auburn tresses billowing from the autumn winds.

* * *

"Uncle Alexander, you seriously don't have to send me another perfume. The Miss Dior Cherie that you gave me before I left Paris wasn't even opened yet." Ayano spoke in fluent French language. She then heard a soft chuckle from the line. "It was a gift from Miss Clemency. She heard that you left Paris and won't be back for three years so she asked me to send you her farewell gift. It was sweet of her to do so! She was disappointed that you couldn't do her makeup for the awards ceremony that she'll be attending this month." Alexander responded.

"Really? Send her my gratitude then." Ayano said while eating her vegetable salad. "Okay. By the way, how is Japan?" he asked and Ayano rolled her eyes. "I would book a one way trip to Paris this instance if it wasn't for that paternal custody." She replied sarcastically. Alexander then laughed on the phone as he sensed the annoyance of Ayano. "Don't worry. You wouldn't even notice that three years will already pass by. Just try to enjoy yourself." He advised.

"I just hope you're right… Well, just tell mother that I love her and I'll call her as soon as I can." Ayano replied as she stood up and placed her plate and utensils on the sink.

"I will. Don't stress yourself from too much work, okay? I love you. Bye!" Alexander said. "Love you too, Uncle Xander…" she replied and pressed the 'end call' button. She plopped down her couch and closed her eyes for awhile to remove all the stress from today's events.

She was about to drift into sleep when the doorbell rang. She then stood up in annoyance and pressed the intercom. "Who is it?" she asked while masking her irritation. "It's me, Ryouko. I would just like to invite you for dinner." Ryouko replied.

* * *

(An hour earlier)

"Ryouta, how was school?" Ryouko asked while she sipped on the small saucer to test if the taste of the miso soup is okay. She then heard Kise sigh as he lay on the wide sofa with a soft pillow cushion covering his face. She then chuckled as she stirred the soup. "You seem so tired. Did something happen?" she asked again and this time, turned away from what she's cooking and looked directly into Kise's direction.

After awhile, she saw Kise stand up from the sofa and went to the refrigerator to get the orange juice. He got one glass from the cupboard and poured the orange juice into it. "Blame it to the Chanel loving mademoiselle who happened to be our neighbor." He sharply retorted and sipped on the orange juice.

Ryouko's eyes widened in curiosity as she turned to look at the simmering miso soup. "You had a fight?" she asked. She then heard the glass roughly and loudly being placed down the wood table. "Let's not talk about it anymore, onee-chan." He said with a voice laced with sadness.

Ryouko then smiled as she lifted off the pot cover and looked at the miso soup. _'Ryouta being affected by one girl…it's not like him at all…'_ she then drifted her gaze towards her younger brother who was staring at nothing but the cream colored walls with eyes filled with sadness and disappointment. She barely contained a chuckle when he absentmindedly mouthed the name of Ayano.

_'I wonder…'_ she thought and went beside Kise. "You know, I'm planning to invite Shoji-chan for dinner tonight." Ryouko said. Immediately, Kise snapped into attention and looked at his sister in bewilderment. "You wouldn't…" he muttered, disbelievingly. He knew that his sister is intelligent enough to realize that he was not in the right state to face the culprit of his foul mood right now.

"Oh yes, I will… I like her. She's like a younger sister to me. Ritsu is living in Osaka right now so I don't have anyone to talk to about girl problems." Ryouko replied and that instantly closed the conversation. Kise just plopped back down his seat while Ryouko made her way back to the kitchen.

_'And you two look so perfect together…'_ she mused out as a smile formed on her lips

* * *

(Current)

Ayano opened the door and let Ryouko in. "I'm sorry, Ryouko-san but I already had my dinner." Ayano said. Ryouko just let a tiny frown in her face as she sighed. "Come on. Just one dinner, please?" Ryouko asked. Ayano's gaze shifted towards her unwashed plate that was still on the sink to Ryouko-san who was kindly offering her to eat more than those lettuce and tomatoes that Ayano ate for dinner.

And as if her stomach was the one who replied for her, they heard a growl of hunger coming from it. Ayano looked down with a slight blush of embarrassment while Ryouko gave her a sisterly smile. "You see. Now, come on! Let's eat dinner before it gets cold." She said and half dragged Ayano towards their unit. Ayano barely managed to close the door of her condominium before she was dragged by Ryouko.

_'Sometimes I think that Kise and his sister are kind of similar in a way…'_ Ayano absentmindedly thought but then her brain snapped into awareness as she thought of Kise. _'Now, why would I even think of that little prick?! He's the one who got me into a mess with that sharp-tongued pink barbie!'_ she exclaimed inside her head.

A few moments later, they were already at the unit of Ryouko. Ryouko opened the door and removed her shoes. "Come on in! Make yourself at home." She said and went inside the condo together with Ayano. Ayano observed the condo with a face filled with wonder. The walls were colored in plain cream, the flooring is made up of oak, couches and sofas are colored in light green, curtains were of the same color as the sofas and lastly, the tables and furniture are made up of the same material as the flooring.

_'Not really what you expect for a model's house…'_ she thought and sat on a couch. She continued to look around until she saw another presence in the room. Kise was staring at her intently like some vulture waiting for its prey to die so that it could eat its prey afterwards. "Hey" she merely uttered as to not be rude. There was a pause for a moment before Kise's mouth formed into a smirk. "Hey" he greeted back.

Soon, an awkward silence passed between the two of them. "Dinner is ready!" Ryouko called out from the kitchen. Both of them inwardly sighed in relief and stood up and went to the kitchen where they saw food laid out. Ayano sat beside Ryouko and unintentionally across from Kise.

She tried to ignore the stare that Kise was giving her by looking at the food in front of her. It's different from what she's used to eat since it's Japanese cuisine but she can see that the contents of each dish are mostly the same except for the miso and rice. She never had a taste of rice before. It was usually bread or pasta or even couscous that accompanied her meal.

The meal is composed of seaweed salad, dumplings which they call gyoza in Japan, Shrimp Tempura, Chicken Teriyaki, a bowl of rice and miso Soup.

She then saw Ryouko and Kise positioning their hands together as if in prayer and exclaiming "Itadakimasu!" The two then got their chopsticks and ate their meal. Ayano just looked at them, not knowing what to do. In their manor in Paris, regular family dinners are usually served course by course. First is the Apéritif where we usually drink champagne and eat some crackers before the L 'Entrée or in lay man's term the 'appetizer.' Next is the main course then followed by the salad then the Le Fromage where cheese is served and the last course is dessert.

"What are you waiting for, Shoji-chan?" Ryouko asked while looking at Ayano who was still not eating. Ayano then gave her a small smile and shook her head. "I'm sorry. It's just my first time eating a Japanese dinner. I'm used to eating French cuisine, that's all." Ayano replied and proceeded to take her chopsticks to eat.

"Then why bother living in Japan if you don't know anything about the place at all…" she heard Kise mutter in a barely heard voice. She then heard a hiss coming from Ryouko saying that Kise should not be rude. She passed Kise a light glare before chewing a bite-sized piece of chicken teriyaki.

"I'm sorry. Ryouta is not this rude all the time." Ryouko said while smiling apologetically at Ayano. Ayano then looked at the sulking face of Kise then back at Ryouko. "It's fine. Well, I better excuse myself now. I still have to go and sort out my new makeups." Ayano replied while faking a smile then putting down her chopsticks. She then stood up and faced Ryouko. "Thank you for inviting to dinner." She said and turned her back to leave.

* * *

_'It was a total disaster!'_ she thought as she put on her Sisley Black Rose Cream Mask. _'I was at least trying to be nice for the sake of his sister but that… that dog! just couldn't shut up his mouth!'_ She stopped herself from thinking bad thoughts and put on her Mary Kay Lip mask.

She then went out of her bathroom and was about to enter her makeup studio for her daily practice when the sound of the doorbell interrupted her. She sighed in irritation and without even bothering to check the intercom, she opened the door and saw the obnoxious face of Kise Ryouta. "Hey" he said and looked at Ayano. She just crossed her arms and gave him a glare. She can't speak because of the lip mask on her lips that's why she can't shout obscene words that can definitely give her mom a heart attack.

Suddenly, Kise laughed while pointing at her. "What's that white thing on your lips?! Did you accidentally mistake sun block lotion for a lip balm?!" Kise exclaimed while clutching his stomach from laughing too hard. But it doesn't mean that her hands couldn't work…She glared at him harder then dragged him by the ear inside her condo. "Wait! Ouch! It hurts!" he yelled but Ayano paid no attention. She glanced at the grandfather clock and saw that two minutes already passed and that means she can remove the lip mask now. She pointed her forefinger to the white leather couch as if telling him to stay.

She then went to the nearest sink and wetted a cotton bud. She then removed the mask in circular motion and after the mask was removed, lightly patted her lips with wet cotton pad to remove any residue.

She passed by her bedroom and quickly got the lip balm from the Mary Kay satin lip set. Then, she proceeded to the couch where Kise was sitting waiting patiently for her.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly while opening the tube of the lip balm and applying the lip balm to her lips. There was a pause for a moment when she heard a whisper of "Gomenasai" coming from him. Ayano was startled for a moment but quickly regained her composure.

"Why are you saying this now?" Ayano whispered in a low voice. She crossed her arms and looked down on her dark cherry wood flooring. She never expected to see Kise on her doorstep looking like a kicked puppy. Heck! She never even expected him to apologize at all!

"I'm sorry. I overreacted awhile ago." He said with a voice so soft and warm that it might just melt the cold barrier that Ayano raised up in her mind and heart.

"Is it about during lunch time or at dinner earlier?" Ayano asked and finally looked at Kise. He then gave her a smile that is filled with sadness. "Both" he replied.

Unexpectedly, Ayano just scoffed and turned to walk away from him. "The door is unlocked. Feel free to walk away because I'm not eating any of your stupid shits." She said but when she was about to go any further, Kise immediately stood up and grabbed her wrist and turned her so that she was now facing him. Her head was pressed against Kise's chest and Ayano's eyes widened because she can hear how frantic Kise's heartbeat was. He… He's nervous…

"Please just listen to me…" he said while removing his grip from Ayano's wrist and in turn, wrapped his arms around her. Ayano was silent and for the first time, she doesn't know what to say. Kise interpreted this as a signal for him to continue. "I don't know what happened when you were in the cafeteria but I couldn't and wouldn't grant your request for me to stay away from you." He whispered and tightened his hug around her.

"Why is that? You can't prevent me from staying away from you…" Ayano muttered when she finally found her voice. It was so unusual for her. To be hugged by someone so affectionately… and now, she doesn't know why but she found it so comforting to know that someone else cared for her other than her mother and Uncle Alexander.

"It's because… you're my friend… You treated me as if I was just another person. You remind me of my former teammates when I was in middle school. With you, I don't have to be the best or to act like some demigod. Even though I've only known you for about less than a week, I feel like you're a person that I could trust…" he stated with his soft tone from before.

Ayano then gave out a small laugh and pushed away Kise so that she could have her much needed personal space. "What makes you think that you can trust me? You don't know me, Kise Ryouta…" Ayano replied while looking down on her feet so that Kise wouldn't see the tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"I know…" he muttered and made a bold move. He gently grabbed Ayano's chin and tilted her head up so that he could see her face framed by stray auburn hair. "I don't want you to think of me as a hypocrite and I know that I'm still not really that familiar with you but there is one thing that I know…" he whispered. Ayano's eyes widened as Kise put the stray locks behind her ears and caressed her cheek. "I know that you Ayano, are a brave and independent lady but… beneath your cold surface, there is this broken little girl that's trying to piece back and mend her equally broken heart. That's why I'm here Ayano. I'll help you. I'll be your friend whom you can share your hidden sadness…" he whispered as Ayano's eyes glistened with tears.

At last, Ayano turned her head away from Kise as he released his grip on her chin. She then smiled and wiped the moistness on the corners of her eyes. "You just don't really give up, do you?" she said and stared at Kise's amber eyes. "Nope!" Kise replied while grinning from ear to ear. Ayano let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "I never thought that you can be this serious. It's kinda creeping me out. I'm more used to the stupid and block-headed blonde that you are." She said with humor in her voice.

"Wait, so you'll still be my friend?" he asked and went closer to Ayano. Ayano then raised her hand and gave a flick to Kise's forehead. "Idiot" she muttered before turning away from him. Kise then smiled as he heard the next words of Ayano. "Since you're here, do you want some tea? Uncle Alexander sent me a pack of Chrysanthemum Tea." Ayano offered while going towards the kitchen.

"Sure, Ayanochii!" Kise exclaimed while following Ayano towards the kitchen where she got the pack of tea and boiled some water.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are always accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi, guys! So here is Chapter 5 of Colored Powder!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. All the fashion and beauty labels that I use for descriptions are not owned by me. Also, some of the lines he****re are in the actual anime.**

* * *

"Ayanochii, wait for me!" Kise exclaimed while catching up with Ayano who was briskly walking towards the school gate. She grumbled slightly then made an abrupt stop and turned to look at Kise. "What is it?" she asked, irritated. _'Seriously, does he have to look like a stupid puppy and follow me all day?'_

It all started this morning when Ayano was just about to go out of her condo. On her way out, she was immediately greeted by a grinning Kise. And if she thought that he couldn't be any worse, then how wrong she was… Kise was more clingy and whiny now. He also seemed to make it a point that Ayano would pay attention to him even if it meant for her to curse him with her vulgar words again.

"Come on, let's walk together towards our first class!" Kise said with excitement as he paused in front of Ayano to catch his breath. After what happened last night when he apologized to Ayano, he didn't know why but the magnet that attracted him closer to Ayano became more powerful. It seems like he wants to even be closer to Ayano as much as possible. He felt nice that now, that he and Ayano are officially friends, they could hang out and be more open with one another.

"Whatever" Ayano muttered and finally walked in a pace that Kise can keep up. She was aware of several pairs of eyes that were looking at her in wrath and envy. She knew that by now, almost if not all of Kise's fans here in Kaijou already know the confrontation that happened between her and Aiko.

Of course she wouldn't be surprised by this. With the influence and popularity of Aiko, adding to that that she's the chairman's daughter, she wouldn't be surprised if one day, she would see her locker full of grudge letters or thumbtacks in her shoes. Well, she couldn't care less. All she did was comment on Aiko's poorly done makeup which as her job as a makeup artist would seem to be normal but she also couldn't deny the fact that she went a bit harsher with her comment.

_'Well, it isn't my fault that she called me a stupid bitch!'_ she reasoned out while avoiding the envy stares of the girls they pass by. She wouldn't even deny the possibility of Aiko using her paternal relations with the school's chairman for Ayano to be expelled.

Kise and Ayano finally made their way towards their classroom when the two of them saw a group of girl huddled in a circle. They noticed the two of them, giving Kise a fangirlish 'Good Morning' and Ayano a very harsh glare.

"Ah, Shoji-chan… Good Morning" a voice from the middle of the circle of girls exclaim. Then, there emerged Aiko herself. Instead of feeling threatened, all that Ayano could do was smirk. It was completely obvious that Aiko changed her brown blush into a coral one and in Ayano's opinion; she put way too much on her cheeks for a nude lip. She knew that Aiko would consider her comment but she never knew that Aiko interpreted it so literally. What she meant by changing the color of the blush is to not make her face look very washed out and now, she looked even more horrendous! Aiko looks like the clear representation of 'makeover gone wrong.' Though Essie 'Mademoiselle' nail polish looks good on Aiko's long, fingernails…

"Shiroi-san, I didn't expect you to be in our classroom today." Ayano said while putting down her bag on her chair. Aiko glared at her harder when Kise put down his bag on the seat beside Ayano.

"Why did you walk together with Kise-kun on your way here? Are you two really that close?" Aiko asked while masking her anger as to not make a fool out of herself in front of Kise. Just when Ayano was about to retort something, Kise did all the talking for her. "Oh, didn't you know Shiroi-chan? We're neighbours!" Kise exclaimed. That was all it took to make Aiko reveal her annoyance towards Ayano and so does all of the girls present. "What?!" Aiko exclaimed, not believing what words just came out of her crush.

Kise then gave them an innocent grin and was about to repeat his statement if not for Ayano covering his mouth. "Way to go, stupid jerk…" Ayano hissed and secretly stepped on Kise's right toe harshly. She then gave a light smile then released Kise but not before giving him a glare that made her sure that he would shut up.

She then faced Aiko and gave another hurtful step in Kise's toes which made him obviously wince. "Sorry for this idiot's interruption." She stated and went towards Aiko. She then gave her a professional smile and looked at Aiko's fingernails. "Essie 'Mademoiselle' looks good on your fingernails" Ayano complimented. Aiko looked at her in shock at the sudden change of personality. Just yesterday, Ayano was outwardly insulting her makeup style and now, she just complimented her nail polish.

"But I would have to say that the coral blush is too much. But for me, coral looks good with your skin tone. It's just not the right amount." Ayano said. Aiko then glared at her and scoffed.

"Why are you suddenly this nice? Just yesterday, you were practically insulting me." Aiko replied and crossed her arms to look at Ayano more intently. Ayano then shrugged her head and put a stray lock of her auburn hair behind her ears. "I'm just being professional. I would do the same thing that I did to you yesterday to other A-list clients of mine like Clemency Beaumont, Madeleine Coinnore, Hermine Courtnere and the likes." Ayano stated and gave another professional smile to Aiko.

Aiko was caught off guard by Ayano and shifted her eyes at her own misinterpretation. Though she could say that Ayano's advice from yesterday made her notice all the flaws of her makeup, she just wouldn't give in because of her pride. "Don't have too much air in your head, Shoji-chan. It doesn't mean that you were Clemency's or any other celebrity's makeup artist that you're the best in the industry already." She stated and finally walked out of the classroom.

Ayano looked at her side and saw Kise trying to stifle his laughter. "Good job, Ayanochii!" he exclaimed and gave her a thumb up but Ayano just ignored him. She never knew why she chose to accept Kise as her friend if this was what she expected to happen to her.

_'Maybe there might be some good reason…'_ she thought and glanced at the still grinning Kise.

* * *

"Number 8, The place where Alexander the Great was born." Yuzuru-sensei stated while roaming around the class with his notebook in hand. Just after the discussion of the childhood of Alexander the Great, up to the battle of Chaeronea, he immediately gave his students a quiz. And with almost all of his students' brains floating and travelling around other places, there was no look of surprise on his face when he saw the clean and blank papers of his students.

"Number 9, what was the name of the horse that Alexander the Great tamed at a very young age?" he said and looked at the students who were looking around for someone to copy from. He shook his head at their silliness while he remembered a funny quote that he overheard at the radio the other day. _'Students are always students. They look upwards for inspiration, they look down for concentration and lastly, look sideways for more information.'_ And his students at class 1-A are certainly looking for more information.

He then looked at Kise who was trying his best to answer the questions but was failing miserably. He would write an answer but then erase it all with a look of uncertainty.

_'At least his seat mate is quite his opposite…'_ Yuzuru-sensei thought while looking at Ayano who was calmly writing her answers, though he could see something unusual in her writings. First, Ayano would write her answer in English Alphabets and afterwards, replace them with a shaky and unpracticed kanji. Well, if he never knew that she was from Paris then he would certainly be weirded out.

"Lastly, number 10, give me the name of the dearest and closest friend of Alexander." He stated and was immediately met with groans from his students and murmurs of "What was his name again?" or "I forgot the spelling!"

"5,4,3,2,1… exchange papers!" he exclaimed and rustles and sighs of relief soon followed. Kise looked at the paper of Ayano and saw all ten items answered while she smirked at his direction when she read his silly answer in number 8._ 'Seriously Kise? You answered "on Earth"?'_ she thought and looked straight ahead of her teacher who was stating all of the answers.

Soon, papers were returned and several of them saw a big zero on their papers while others, who were lucky enough and those obviously who listened a bit to their teacher's discussion, passed.

"Okay class, study in advance the battle of Issus and Gaugamela. We shall have an intense discussion about it tomorrow." Yuzuru-sensei said and at the exact moment, the bell rang. Students immediately stood up and said their good day to their teacher while filing out towards the cafeteria for their break time. Kise then looked at Ayano who was fixing her bag and getting out her wallet. "Ayanochii! Come on, let's go to the cafeteria!" Kise exclaimed. Then suddenly, a teammate of Kise from the basketball club called him for an emergency meeting. Kise grumbled a bit but then looked apologetically at Ayano.

"Sorry. A meeting came up. Let's just eat together at lunch!" Kise said and walked away from Ayano who had her eyebrows raised.

* * *

"The nerve of that girl! Is she thinking that she's all so great because she's a renowned makeup artist? Well, that's bullshit!" Aiko cursed while looking at herself in the mirror of the girls' rest room and wiping off all the makeup in her face. She then got her makeup pouch and scanned for her BB cream. Then, as if fates suddenly played an awful trick on her, Ayano came in. Aiko looked at her with disdain but then continued on shuffling through her makeup pouch until she found what she's looking for.

She squeezed a bit on her palm then evenly applied it to her face. Aiko then got her concealer and just put it in the small spots and discolorations of her face. After that, she got her coral blush and was about to put it on when she had a sudden idea in her head and smirked at Ayano who was putting lip gloss on her lips.

"Can you do my makeup?" Aiko requested with a look of evil in her eyes. She was going to prove that Ayano's skills are no better than an amateur. It was her payback for yesterday and today. Ayano then looked at her and closed the cap of her lip gloss when she was finished. "I'm sorry. I don't do walk-in jobs. I only accept reservations." She said and was about to walk away when Aiko's comment made her stop.

"So, you outwardly insult me. Why don't you do the makeup yourself so that we'll know how good your abilities are. How just incredible you're skills are to be able to insult the chairman's daughter." Ayano just raised an eyebrow and smirked. "For me, you sound a bit desperate." She muttered and looked at her watch to see 20 minutes left until the bell will ring. "But this will do to pass my time." She added and went towards Aiko.

"So, you would do it?" Aiko asked and crossed her arms. Ayano then shrugged and took a look at Aiko's makeup pouch. "To pass time actually. I don't want to be stuck with that blonde idiot for 20 minutes." She said referring to Kise.

Ayano then looked at Aiko and smiled professionally. "So you already did the base and concealer… I don't see any problem with the base and the concealing is okay." She stated and rummaged the pouch to see a pinkish colored liquid blush. She popped some of it to the back of her hand then put it on Aiko's cheeks using her fingers. The color is not an artificial pink one. It's more of a natural blush imitating the pinkness of your cheeks after you've done a heavy exercise or someone just pinched your cheeks. It also has a good finish because it blended out well with the liquid base.

After that, she put a bit of beige eyeliner to the lower waterline and the upper lash line to create a brightening effect. The beige eyeliner complimented Aiko fair skin and brought out her amber eyes. Next, Ayano got an eyelash curler and gave Aiko's lashes a good curl followed by several swipes of black mascara. For a wide opened effect on the eyes, she just focused the eyebrow pencil on the high point of the brows. She made it not too defined and not too hairy either. She then added a bit of the beige liner to the inner corners of Aiko's eyes.

She then searched for a bright color that wouldn't normally be suited for daywear but compliments Aiko's skin tone. There she found a really bright red lipstick with an undertone of pink. Ayano then rubbed a tiny amount of the bright lipstick to her middle finger and used it as a stain in Aiko's lips. Then to tone down the brightness of the lipstick for it to be suitable for daywear, she used the flat brownish beige toned lipstick to create a 'bright nude effect'. It brightens the lips but not too much that it's repulsive to the eye in day time. Finally, Ayano added a touch of loose powder to the areas of the face to set all the makeup.

"There." Ayano said and put down the powder brush. Aiko then looked at the mirror, ready to insult Ayano for her lack of skills when she found out that she actually liked the look. It made her look as if she just came back from the spa with a very fresh and brightened face. It's neither too pigmented nor too blunt either.

"I also did the beige eyeliner trick to Madeleine Coinnore when she asked me to do her makeup for a Sunday brunch with the parents of her fiancé. Seriously, you have a good taste for makeup colors. You just don't know how to mix them and put the right amount. " Ayano stated and inwardly smirked when she saw a look of amazement in Aiko's eyes. "Do you like it? I would normally charge you for my services but I think I would let this one pass." She added.

Aiko then turned to look at her and shrugged her shoulders before getting her makeup pouch. "It's passable." Aiko replied but she knew in her mind that it was more than passable. It was truly a work of a professional.

* * *

"Ne, Ayanochii. I saw Shiroi-chan in the hallways a while ago and I really think she considered your advice! All the girls were complimenting her makeup!" Kise exclaimed as he observed Ayano who was quietly scanning her journal. Ayano then shrugged as if to appear oblivious. "Good for her." She muttered.

If Kise noted something on her tone of voice, he just decided to ignore it and instead, gave Ayano a brilliant smile that can even overshadow Apollo's light. But Ayano knew what this meant so without even turning her head to look at him, she spoke in her usual blank tone. "What favour do you need to ask me?" she asked, straight to the point. With that, Kise stood up and looked towards the window where he could see the cherry blossom petals slowly falling and being carried by the autumn wind.

"I have to go to some place. Can you accompany me?"

* * *

"So, you're saying that we have to go to some school and pay your old teammate a visit? How is that supposed to concern me?" she asked as they walked towards their destination which is now only a few blocks away. Kise then gave her a stupid grin and just stared ahead. "I need someone to go with me. Besides, you don't do anything at your house other than play with makeup." He said and that earned him a painful jab to the side.

"I don't _'play'_ with makeup, birdbrain! I practice with them!" she replied and saw a huge white building before them. There was a metal plate on the school wall carved with the name of the school 'Seirin Private High school.'

"Come on, Ayanochii." He said with an unusual serious tone in his voice. Ayano just nodded and made their way inside the campus and instantly, eyes were on them, particularly on Kise.

"He's so tall!" a voice exclaimed.

"No way, is he…" Now, more whispers aroused and all of the girls except Ayano exclaim "The model!"

Ayano just raised an eyebrow and looked at Kise for a moment. _'Is he really that famous?'_ she thought in the back of her mind while they passed by certain buildings until they stopped into one. The gym area. Kise then looked at her and placed his forefinger on his lips, asking Ayano to be quiet as the two of them slipped their way in.

There, Ayano saw the basketball team practicing. They seem like a normal team. Neither weak nor strong but here perception of them quickly changed her she saw a tall, redhead guy fastly made his way pass his teammate and headed for the ring to dunk the ball. Her eyes widened from amazement as the guy got back on the ground after his dunk. Sure, Ayano saw basketball before but only on television. The sport never really interests her in such a way besides, she was more accustomed to see guys playing Fencing or Polo.

She looked at her side and saw Kise not fazed by one bit and was just smirking as he watched the redhead player gather towards his teammates. Then, she saw a petite girl in front of the team announcing something. At first glance, she presumed her to be the manager but looking intently at what the girl was doing, she realized her mistake and in fact, the petite girl is actually the team's coach.

"A practice game at Kaijou High?!" she heard the team exclaim. She then heard a small chuckle coming from Kise as the two of them watched the team talk about how Kaijou is good in this and good in that… but suddenly the coach said something that made Ayano look at Kise.

"…they got one of the Generation of Miracles, Kise Ryouta." The coach said it with so much conviction that made it seem like Kise was something to be feared and to be looked upon. After that, the murmurs of their team got even louder with the topic of Kise. That made Ayano wonder if Kise was that good in playing basketball. She then looked up and saw girls pushing their way through one another with their eyes on one prey, Kise…

Ayano looked at him sternly and gave him a glare that says. _'Deal with this!'_ Seriously, sounds of squealing and screeching made her head hurt. She got enough fangirl screams form Kaijou! Anyway, she didn't think of Kise other that a blockhead, pig-squirting idiot. Well, until now…

Kise then gave her an apologetic grin and made her way to the girls to give them their autographs. Afterwards, the team's coach finally noticed the commotion and looked at Kise.

"What is Kise Ryouta doing here?" the team's unison voice exclaim as Kise looked at them and smiled. "Umm… can you give me five minutes?" he requested.

Soon, after all the girls managed to go out and get their autographs, Kise went towards the team while Ayano stayed in the shadows, observing every movement. She didn't notice something strange. Just the normal introductions and Kise's stupidity until she saw a ball speedily making its way towards Kise who surprisingly caught it.

Ayano's eyes drifted towards the direction where the ball came from and saw the similar redhead who made that dunk.

"Sorry for interrupting your little reunion but…don't tell me you came all the way here just to greet us. Why don't you play with me a little, pretty boy?" the redhead challenged with a gruff tone and brimming confidence. Ayano saw Kise hesitate for a while until he accepted the challenge.

Kise then took off his school blazer and went towards Kagami with the ball in his hand. Ayano looked at them for a while until she decided to step out of the shadow and go towards the platform where Kise previously sat on and leaned on it. This will be the very first time that she will see Kise play basketball and so, she doesn't know why but this suddenly interests her.

The team, all very focused on the game didn't notice her except for one, a light blue haired guy whom she heard to be Kise's old teammate from middle school. She passed him a look that told him to be silent for a while and it seems like he got the message and nodded his head while turning his attention back to the game.

Kise was dribbling the ball in his hand and as if calculating his opponent… he did a trick that made everyone's eyes widen… including Ayano.

_'That was the trick that the redhead guy did earlier…'_ Ayano thought and found herself absorbed in the game. Now she was sure. Kise's abilities are not to be ignored. He copies movements with seemingly no effort at all and even improves them, make them even better than that of the original.

Then, Kise headed out for the kill. He jumped his way and was about to perform a dunk when out of nowhere, the redhead jumped and intended for a steal but it was too late. Kise dunked the ball with finesse and ease, leaving everyone in shock.

But what caused the shock of Ayano was not from amazement, it was because she saw something else. Sure, he dunked the ball and beat his opponent but… there was something peculiar. It was as if he's bored. Like he's treating the game as a child's play.

"I don't know about this, but after something so disappointing, I can't just leave now." He stated with a disappointed voice but with arrogance also laced in it. It made Ayano think if she ever really knew the real Kise at all. If Kise was really that idiot that she presumed him to be…

Soon, Kise was approaching the team who were still gawking at the lost of the redhead.

"Give us Kurokochii." He stated. He made his way towards the light blue haired guy, whom he called Kurokochii and held out his hand. "Come join us. Let's play basketball together again." The team was taken aback at Kise's declaration and looked at Kuroko as if to wait for an answer.

"I seriously respect you. It's a waste of your talent to stay here. So, what do you say?" he added. There was a pause for a moment, all eyes directed at Kuroko for his answer at Kise's offer.

Ayano was stunned. Here, Kise reminded her so much of the little girl she once knew…

* * *

_(Flashback) (10 years ago)_

_A little girl was playing the piano expertly when she suddenly stopped, causing her tutor to look at her curiously. "Ayano-chan, why did you stop?" her tutor asked. Ayano just stood up and flexed her fingers. She then fixed her purple dress and had a maid give her a glass of juice. "I think I've done enough for today." She said and gave back the glass to the maid._

_Ayano's tutor just looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Why? The recital is only two days from now." Her tutor stated but Ayano paid no heed to it. She just scoffed and crossed her arms petulantly. "I think that I perfected the piece already. There's no need for more practice if you're already perfect, right? If practice makes perfect, then why practice at all if you know that it's perfect?"_

* * *

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the soft and polite voice of Kuroko who chose to decline the offer. But instead of leaving Kuroko, Kise persisted him more, telling him that it isn't like him or that winning was everything… Ayano just simply couldn't understand this whole new attitude of Kise. He was like her when she was just a child. Thinking that she already knew everything despite the fact the she doesn't know anything at all.

"My thinking has changed since then. Besides, I already made a promise to Kagami-kun. I told him we'd beat you, the Generation of Miracles." Kuroko simply stated leaving Kise aggravated. Suddenly, the redhead guy named Kagami smirked and said some things that left an unspoken challenge between the three of them.

"Hey, who is that hot girl over there?" one of the benchwarmers asked while pointing at the direction of Ayano and unconsciously broke the tension in the air.

The rest his teammates looked at the direction of Ayano and inevitably blushed. 'She's beautiful…' they all thought in unison while staring at Ayano who was approaching them, her auburn locks bouncing with each stride.

"Ayanochii!" Kise exclaimed, back to his childish state when he saw Ayano approaching him. He almost forgot her presence until now. Ayano then glared at him while crossing her arms. "You've been rude with these people, you blockhead!" she said and gave his toe a painful step. She then faced the female coach and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry. I should have intervened earlier." Ayano said and the coach just nodded and smiled back. "It's alright"

"You know Kise?" a guy from their team asked. She was about to answer when Kise did all of the talking for her. "Oh, she's just my very best friend! We attend the same classes together and we're even neighbours! Her name is Ayano Shoji. She's a makeup artist and came all the way from Paris." Kise replied unaware of the glare that Ayano was sending him and the envious stare that most of the team was giving him.

All of a sudden, Ayano gave him a jab on his side. "Who are you calling best friend, you arrogant brat! And don't answer questions which aren't meant for you to answer!" she lectured and the Seirin team just looked at them weirdly. The fact that a girl was scolding the ever famous model was surprising them.

After a few moments though, the two were about to leave but not before Ayano went towards Kuroko and leaned on him so close that he could smell the floral yet spicy scent of her sophisticated perfume. Kuroko's teammate looked at him with envy and Kise just couldn't explain a strange feeling bubbling inside him.

She then leaned on his ear to whisper something. "Promise me that you'll beat him. Put him in the right place so that he wouldn't underestimate the ability of your team. I see something in you that the redhead guy certainly saw too. Save him from the arrogance that's clearly clouding his mind right now." Ayano whispered so light that only the two of them could hear it.

She pulled back slightly and saw Kuroko nod. "I promise" He replied while glancing towards Kagami who gave him a look of curiosity. Ayano then gave him her rare smile and leaned again, this time giving him a kiss on the cheek which flared the jealousy of his teammates and strengthened the strange feeling that Kise was feeling inside of him. Ayano then pulled away and looked at him directly into the eyes.

"I'll be expecting that." She stated and gave a brief glance at Kagami. She then turned her back and approached the still strucked Kise. "Come on, it's getting late and I'm hungry." She said and dragged Kise by his wrist. Kise suddenly snapped out of his trance and looked at Ayano while pouting.

"Eh?! Ayanochii! What was that kiss all about?! Why did you suddenly kiss Kurokochii?!" Kise whined like a little child. When they were out of the gym, Ayano let go of Kise's wrist and turned to look at him with an expression of determination that Kise never saw in her before. Her rosy lips then opened a bit as if to speak while the breeze caught Ayano's soft locks, making it dance softly around her. Her cerulean eyes then shone with certainty as she finally spoke.

**_"It's a kiss of a promise…"_**

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are warmly accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. The fashion and beauty labels that I use for description are certainly not owned by me. Also, I used some of the lines from the actual anime.**

* * *

Ayano looked up from her book to see Kise staring intensely at his seat, enough to bear a hole. He was fiddling with his fingers all the while and was in deep thought. Ayano just shrugged and continued to read her book. No one could blame him anyway. A few moments from now, he will have to play against his former teammate. Their English class is their last subject for today which means that after this, the practice game between Kaijou and Seirin will commence.

As if the gods heard her thoughts, the bell rang which signaled their club meeting. Their teacher then dismissed them and students started to fix their things and file out of the classroom. Ayano looked at her side to see it empty.

_'He must be too eager to play basketball'_ she thought. After she fixed her things and went out of the classroom, she stopped on her tracks as if contemplating on something. She was just about to head towards the gymnasium to watch the practice game when strings of thoughts passed her mind.

_'What would happen if they didn't manage to beat Kise?'_ she asked in her mind as she made her way down the staircase. Yesterday, she definitely saw a very different side of Kise, not even remotely close to the obnoxious little wimp that she thought him to be.

It reminded her of her childhood self, the spoiled little girl that she once was when she knew nothing of what was happening around her. That narcissistic little prick whose world only revolves around dresses, ribbons and everything materialistic. The only thing that brought her comfort and pleased her was this world's most powerful drug that can make you feel like a god if you have loads of it, money. She was so blind from the truth that she couldn't even distinguish the difference between reality and fairy tales.

Well, Kise is not that selfish compared to her younger self. But instead of her sin of vanity, his was too much pride. It can cause his success but can also lead him into an ultimate failure. She's not a fortune teller to know which path Kise's pride would lead him. She doesn't even know him fully to know his actions to begin with.

These strings of thoughts occupied her once peaceful mind and without even noticing it, she was standing at the entrance of the gymnasium. She then noticed that the half of the court was being prepared and the other half used for practice. Ayano's lips formed into a frown at the underestimation of the basketball coach.

_'Wait till he see that dunk'_ she muttered in her head. Ayano then heard some voices from a distance and she turned around to see the Seirin basketball team approaching. "Ayanochii!" Kise greeted while running towards her. Ayano then turned around and smiled. Kise then assumed that the smile was for him and smiled back as he proceeded closer to her but Ayano just raised an eyebrow at him and walked towards the direction of the Seirin team

"Hey, isn't that the girl yesterday?" a member from the team asked while nudging his other teammate. Ayano then smiled and walked in front of Kuroko and cupped his face. "It's nice to see you again, Kuroko-san" she said in a soft voice as she kissed both of his milky white cheeks.

Just like yesterday, all of them were surprised and the same time envious because their most silent and unnoticeable member caught the eye of someone so beautiful and sophisticated. Without knowing it, Kise was staring at Ayano and Kuroko with rueful eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the Seirin's coach, Riko Aida.

"Shoji-san" Riko called when Ayano finally released Kuroko. Ayano then turned to look at Riko and gave her a professional smile. "Yes?" she asked and Riko's face broke into a grin then pointed at Kuroko. "Do you want to seat at our bench? I know that you're a student in Kaijou High but it seems like Kuroko is fond of you so…" she said and smirked to herself as she saw the surprise on Kise's face.

_'This is a payback for insulting us yesterday!'_ Aiko thought. But then Ayano shook her head and patted Kuroko on the shoulder and made her way back towards the entrance of the gym. "No thanks. I don't really know a thing about basketball and I prefer to watch on the sidelines." Ayano replied. Riko just frowned lightly but smiled nonetheless and nodded.

Soon, all the players were already gym and some of the Seirin members were complaining why is it that they get to only get to play in a half court but the Kaijou coach just dismissed them saying that there wouldn't be much to learn from this practice game and even benched out Kise because he explained that there wouldn't even be a game anymore if Kise will play.

_'So, the egotistical little fat boar is insulting Seirin…'_ Ayano thought and leaned against the wall to see what will happen. The fat boar, called Takeuchi ordered Kise to show the Seirin team to their locker room but obviously, they already knew where it was. Ayano then noticed few words passed between Kuroko and Kise which made the tension in the air tighter.

There wasn't any more talk after that and the first quarter began. The ball was on Kaijou but suddenly, out of nowhere, Kuroko made a steal. Ayano's eyes widened at what she saw. It was so fast that she nearly missed it. When a player from Kaijou, the one who Kuroko made a steal from, cope up his pace and was about to steal the ball from Kuroko, Kuroko made a sudden pass backwards towards Kagami.

Kagami dunked the ball with so much force that it broke the ring. Ayano stifled a laugh when she saw the expression of the Kaijou coach as his eyes drifted towards Kagami and the detached ring. Kuroko and the Seirin's couch were now apologizing to coach Takeuchi who was fuming like a grilled mushroom.

"I'm sorry. Since we can't play like this, can we use the full court?" Kuroko asked with his usal polite, monotonous voice that made Ayano smirk. Soon, the broken ring was replaced and the gym was now being prepped out for the full court game.

"Kise!" he exclaimed and motioned Kise to enter the game. Kise then stood up and made his way to the court with a smirk on his face. "Sorry to keep you waiting" he said with a voice that promised a hard challenge. Ayano frowned for awhile and glanced at the Seirin's bench. She doubted for a moment but then made her way towards Riko and patted her shoulder to call her attention.

"I hope that your offer for me to sit by your bench still stands" Ayano said. Riko just gave her a smile and nodded. "Sure" she replied and patted an empty seat beside her. Ayano then sat down, fully aware of Kise's attention on her. She just gave him a brief glance then turned to look at Kuroko and Kagami.

"Amazing" she heard Riko mutter under her breath. Ayano followed the direction of Riko's eyes and saw the she was staring at Kise's physique. She doesn't know if Riko was amazed by the model structure of Kise's body or something else but Ayano certainly felt something stirring inside of her. It's the same feeling she felt when she was just a child when on parents-children day, she would see all of her classmates with smiles on their faces as they showed their parents the star that their teacher gave them while her companions were her personal maid and butler who were carrying various expensive gifts from her parents as a token of apology because they couldn't make it…again. The feeling was… annoyance and… jealousy… It made her head ache at the mere thought of it.

And if her head ache wasn't enough, soon, fangirls of Kise finally merged together while shouting Kise's name at the top of their lungs. Kise then gave them a wave while greeting them and after that, stole a quick glance at Ayano who remained passive on her seat but his gaze was soon broken when Kasamatsu painfully kicked him. "Quit waving to them! I'll hit you!" Kasamatsu angrily yelled. The two talked for moments until Kise was hit in the stomach for his comment.

Soon the first quarter started again. Ayano stared at Kise who just made a dunk, copying Kagami's moves from earlier and even dunked harder than the redhead. She wasn't surprised by this because she already knew Kise's copying abilities from yesterday but she isn't sure of its capacity and limit. She isn't sure on how far his ability can go. After that, the high-paced game started. She could hear the quick loud sounds of basketball shoes, the dribbling of the ball, the loud voices of the players… everything.

Basketball is very different from the usual sport she knew. Her father plays Polo and likes horseback riding while her Uncle Alexander loves Fencing and Tennis. She even got quite interested in figure skating but basketball, though it's a common sport, it was unknown to her that's why when she was watching the game, she couldn't avoid her mind to be confused. All she knew was that you should shoot the ball and not let the ball be stolen by the opposing team.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Riko whisper "Fade Away". She looked at the direction of Kagami who shot the ball but, to everyone's surprise, Kise caught it immediately and copied Kagami's fade away. It all suddenly clicked it. Ayano eyes widened as she stared at Kise.

_'As his opponent gets better, he too gets better and even improves his opponents move tenfold.'_ She thought. She was no basketball expert but with Kise's copying ability and the high-paced game, Seirin would surely lack the energy for the next quarter if they wouldn't soon ask for a time out.

And as if, the gods heard her again, Seirin called for a time out. The player moved towards the bench some surprised to see Ayano there and some just didn't care because of exhaustion. Riko and Ayano then heard Coach Takeuchi yell at the players for making letting the scores too close. Riko then looked away to talk to the players while Ayano just kept on observing the Kaijou team until she heard Kuroko's voice. "My effectiveness is already wearing off" he said. On the corner of her eye, she then saw Kise tossing a ball as if in demonstration to Kasamatsu then back to explaining again. She still wasn't able to comprehend all of it when the time out was already over. Before Kuroko could even go out of the bench, Ayano gave him a quick glance and a nod.

_'Do your best'_ she quietly thought. As if Kuroko was hearing her thoughts, he nodded back and went towards the others.

Within a few moments, the gap became larger and as Kuroko said, his effectiveness started to wear off because his passes were not affecting the Kaijou team anymore. And so, the first quarter ended in favour of Kaijou.

The team members of Seirin went back to the bench and took their rest. "Oi" a voice called out to Ayano. She looked up and saw Kagami staring down at her. "Why are you in Seirin's bench when you're a Kaijou student?" he asked and Ayano just smirked and stood up so she was on his chin level.

She then crossed her arms just as haughtily and looked at Kagami's fierce eyes. "Simple. Your coach offered so I accepted." Ayano replied. Moments passed and finally, a look of recognition passed Kagami's eyes as he remembered the cerulean irises of the girl from yesterday.

"Wait, you're that French girl, aren't you? I heard that you're Kise's best friend so why don't you deal with the situation right now? That pretty boy's arrogance is annoying the hell out of me" Kagami stated and Ayano gave him another smirk. "First, I am not Kise's best friend and second, it's up to you two to put him in his right place. I don't play basketball." Ayano replied and that immediately shut up Kagami.

Then, after words from the coach and Kagami and Kuroko jabbing each other's side, the second quarter began.

All teams were scoring but the gap between the scores is 10 points with Kaijou in the lead. This time, Izuki Shun, a member of Seirin passed the ball to Kagami. Kagami was still dribbling the ball with Kise predicting his next move but he wasn't prepared for what he saw next.

Instead of shooting it directly into the ring, Kagami passed it backwards towards Kuroko who in turn passed it back to him, creating a perfect coordination.

Moments later, the gap lessened into 5 points with the three point shot of Junpei Hyuuga, the team captain of Seirin. The second quarter is slowly tipping into the hands of Seirin. Ayano looked at the direction of Kise and Kuroko. She smirked when she saw the furiousness of Kise.

_'He might be coming to his senses now.'_ She thought and observed the two of them. Kuroko looked intently at Kise who was sweating thoroughly. "Kise-kun, you're strong. I'm powerless and Kagami can't stand against you. But when we work together, we have a fighting chance." Kuroko declared.

Kise frowned while looking at the duo. "You really have changed Kurokochii. We never played basketball like this in Teiko but you still can't stop me! I will be the winner!" Kise exclaimed while looking directly at Kuroko's eyes. Suddenly, Kuroko smiled and looked at Ayano's direction.

"Kise-kun, there is another reason why I want to beat you." He said and observed Ayano who was watching the game with calculating eyes. He then looked back at Kise. "It's because I made a promise to Shoji-san." Then, after that, no more words were exchanged and the second quarter continued.

Kuroko was marked on Kise which left everyone wondering but when Kise broke away from Kuroko, he was met by Kagami. Then, the unexpected happened. Kuroko performed a back tip which caught Kise off guard. Izuki then got the ball and made a shot.

_'So they finally figured it out'_ Ayano mused and gazed at Kise who attempted to do a three pointer but Kagami blocked it.

"Fast break!" Kagami exclaimed and Kise immediately recovered and moved to cope up with Kagami but then, hitting Kuroko in the process. Ayano's eyes widened as she stood up to see that Kuroko fainted. "No" she muttered and saw the equal shock on Kise's face.

"Referee time out!" a voice announced and without even thinking, Ayano went towards Kuroko and saw blood. "Ayanochii" Kise said and went towards them both. Ayano didn't even bother to turn around and just gave a glare at Kise and proceeded to take Kuroko on the bench. Ayano let Riko do the first aid measures, all the while helping her by handing the materials needed.

Kuroko couldn't play anymore but the game still continued. Seirin still managed to score points because of Hyuuga but within a few moments, they don't have any energy left because of the high-paced game from the first quarter.

"If only we have Kuroko-kun…" Riko muttered. Ayano then saw Kuroko sitting up. "Very well." he said and finally stood up. "Don't that. You're still recovering" Ayano said but Kuroko paid no heed. Riko and the other members were shocked but Kuroko went on like normal. "Good morning. I'll be going then." He said but was interrupted by Riko. "Hey, wait! What are you talking about?" she exclaimed.

"But you told me to go…" Kuroko replied and Riko sighed in frustration. "I didn't tell you that. It just slipped out." Kuroko just looked at her blankly. "Then, I'll be going." He said.

"Hey!"

"If I can change anything by going out there, please. Besides, I made two promises. I promised Kagami-kun that I'd be his shadow and I promised Shoji-san that I'll beat Kise."Kuroko stated. Ayano gave him a soft glance and smiled. 'So persistent…' she thought.

Riko then sighed and looked at Kuroko."Fine. But if I think you're in trouble, I'm switching you out immediately." Riko said.

The game started again and Ayano smiled because of two things. One because the Seirin members are playing harder that they did before and the other, because she can already see it. The determination in Kise's eyes…

The game was already in its fourth quarter with 5 minutes and 19 seconds left with only a two point gap but it was immediately closed by Hyuuga and now, they are tied, 82 to 82.

"Seirin finally caught up!" people exclaimed as they saw the score board. Ayano saw Kise's bewildered look, not believing that they were tied. 'That's it' Ayano thought when she saw Kise's eyes. The ball was passed to him and with a speed of a lightning, he made his way to the hoop and made a shot.

The look that she saw on Kise's eyes was the same as hers on her very first makeup job for a magazine. They were doubting her because of her age and experience but she was determined to prove to them her skills. That was the same look on Kise's eyes when he saw that they were tied.

Ayano was wrong. She never knew Kise's limits. She thought that he finally put his best foot forward when Kaijou figured out Seirin's weakness but right now, there was more power. The tied up score triggered Kise to come out of his comfort zone.

"I won't lose. Not to anyone. Not even Kurokochii." He declared with the same look in his eyes. The players were playing harder and the coaches of both teams were already shouting orders to their players. 2 minutes and eleven seconds left with a two point gap. 91:93, in favour of Kaijo but after that, with only 22 seconds left, Hyuuga made a shot so the scores were tied again.

With only less than 10 seconds left, Kasamatsu attempted a shot but Kagami blocked it. The ball was on Seirin but on the way to the hoop, Kise was there blocking their way. But unexpectedly, Kagami passed the ball to Kuroko.

"Kurokochii can't shoot. With only two of them, he'll have to pass the ball to Kagami" Kise said but he was wrong. Kuroko indeed attempted to shoot the ball but it was obvious that the ball wouldn't make it through the hoop but Kagami jumped to get the ball, performing an alley hoop.

"I won't let you do that!" Kise exclaimed and jumped to get the ball but Kagami's jump is more powerful and made a two point buzzer beater.

The game ended with 100:98, in favour of Seirin. Ayano smiled when she saw the score board and softly clapped her hands. _'Congratulations'_ she stated in her mind. She looked at the direction of Kuroko and gave him a small smile. "Thank you" she whispered when she saw Kise staring at nothing. Her eyes then widened when she saw a tear slipping out of Kise's eyes.

_'He's crying?'_ Ayano thought. Kasamatsu then kicked him and told him to stop crying. "You better add the word 'revenge' into that empty dictionary of yours!" Kasamatsu exclaimed and Kise just gave him a smile.

The players already lined up, the referee declaring Seirin as winner. Ayano stood up and gave out a small chuckle when she saw the face of coach Takeuchi but then her eyes drifted towards Kise who unnoticed by everyone, slipped out of the gym. She looked back at the team then at the door where Kise exited and decided to follow him out.

She saw him at the wash area, splashing his face with cold water. "Hey" she muttered. Kise looked up and saw Ayano. "You did well today." Ayano said and watched as Kise dried his face with a towel. After that, Kise gave her a wry smirk and looked down. "But not as good as Kurokochii and Kagami" he replied.

Ayano then sighed and went closer to him. She tilted his face up and saw that he was crying again. "For the first time in my life, I lost to someone…" he whispered.

"Kise" Ayano called. "Answer me honestly, do you love basketball?" she asked and finally, Kise looked straight into Ayano's eyes. She was staring intently at him as if her cerulean eyes were looking into his very soul. Kise's mouth opened to form words. "Yes…" he whispered and suddenly, Ayano hugged him tight, not even bothering if he was sweaty or not.

"Then your loss is not in vain. If you have to lose in order to see the truth, then I wouldn't hesitate to ask Kuroko to crush you." Ayano said and hugged him tighter.

"Why?" Kise asked and hugged her back. What Ayano said was true. He thought that he could do everything but in fact, he could not. He was so blinded by their victories in Teikou that he forgot that every man has weaknesses.

"Because, you're my friend…" Ayano replied and released Kise from her hug. She then looked into his amber eyes and smiled. "Besides, I don't want you to end up like me. I don't want you to hate something that you truly love."

* * *

_(Flashback) (10 years ago)_

_"Milady, please stop!" her personal maid exclaimed as she saw her mistress breaking another vase in the music room. Ayano glared at her and threw another vase at her direction. "Get out, Anika! Get the fucking out, you good for nothing whore!" she exclaimed and before Ayano could even throw another vase, the poor maid hurriedly ran out crying because of her mistress' madness._

_After the piano recital, Ayano directly went to the music room and literally broke every single thing that her hand came across to. The violins, vases, and paintings even the curtains were not spared from her wrath._

_"I hate it! I hate music!" she exclaimed with tears running down her face as she threw the silver flute across the room. "Why does it have to happen?!" she yelled and crashed everything._

_"Ayano! Stop this instance!" her father's voice boomed out as he entered the room with Ayano's mother. "What on earth are you doing?!" he exclaimed and went towards Ayano and gave her a harsh slap._

_Ayano then smirked and wiped the blood from her mouth. "What am I doing?! What am I doing?! It's because of you, son of a bitch! If it wasn't for your fucking insatiable cock, my life wouldn't be ruined!" Ayano exclaimed and her father grew more furious._

_"What did you say, you insolent brat?!" he yelled and punched Ayano directly into the stomach. "Akihiro!" Ayano's mother exclaimed when she saw her husband beating her daughter. Akihiro then turned around and faced his good for nothing wife. "And you, how dare you sleep with that bastard?! Is it because you decided to return the favour?! Is it because he's wealthier that I or is it because you're just a whore by nature?!" he yelled and did the same to her. He beat the crap out of his wife._

_"I love Alexander, Akihiro! Even from the start, I've always loved him. Even before I was engaged to you, I've already loved him because unlike you, he makes me feel as if someone cares and loves me!" Ayano's mother said when Akihiro was done beating her. She then went towards Ayano who was lying on the floor unconscious. "It's also because he's more of a father to Ayano than you'll even be!" she added and cradled Ayano into her arms._

_"I am your husband and I am Ayano's father! I can do whatever I want with the two of you because you are my property! Stick that into your mind, Anneliese!" Akihiro exclaimed and back handed his wife._

_Anneliese glared at him and with all of her strength left, she stood up and made her way pass her husband. "I'm getting a divorce, Akihiro! I won't let you lay another finger on my daughter! So should you harm even a strand of hair of hers, I will personally terminate you. Do not underestimate me because I'm just your wife." She said and finally went out of the music room while ordering the servants to pack Ayano's belongings._

* * *

Ayano looked down when she saw the look that Kise gave her when she finished telling her story. "We moved temporarily towards my grandparent's manor in Hokkaido. When the divorce was finally approved, we immediately flew to Paris. Since my mother and I are French citizens, we didn't have too much trouble. But when it came to the custody, I don't know why but the court rejected the full custody of my mother and instead declared a shared custody. That's why I'm here now. I have 3 years in Japan until I'll have to go back to Paris for my college and after that, decide on my own." Ayano said.

Kise then gave her a hug of his own and buried his face on Ayano's soft auburn locks. "I never knew, Ayanochii." He whispered. Ayano hugged him back and sighed. "I hated music since then. Whenever I touch a piano or any instrument, my mind starts to drift towards that incident." she replied. She then felt Kise hugging her tighter.

"Don't worry. I already learned my lesson" Kise said and broke the hug. Ayano then smiled and nodded. "But I still couldn't understand why you have to kiss Kurokochii." He whined, breaking the solemn atmosphere. Ayano then chuckled and crossed her arms. "You really are a blockhead, Kise. Don't you know the French custom? Kissing a person's cheek or lips is a way of greeting or thanking a friend."Ayano replied and she saw a smirk on Kise's face as his mind was drifting somewhere else.

"So, if kiss is a way of thanking a friend, and because I'm your friend so, you have to kiss me!" Kise exclaimed which earned him a hit at the head. "Idiot!" Ayano said and proceeded to walk away but Kise caught up with her. "Ayanochii! That's unfair, you know! You're starting to show your favouritism!" he whined.

Ayano then stopped and glared at him but he didn't expect what will happen next. Ayano scooped down Kise's neck and kissed his cheek. Kise's eyes widened when he felt Ayano's warm plump lips on the skin of his cheek. Ayano then pulled away and turned around so that Kise wouldn't see the slight color on her cheeks. "There! You happy?!" she exclaimed and briskly walked towards the gate.

Kise was rooted on his spot that he didn't notice that Ayano was out of sight. He touched his cheek, still feeling the kiss of Ayano.

**_"What is this feeling?"_ **he whispered and stared out of the distance.

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are warmly accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi, guys! First of all, I'm really sorry for the very late update! We had a vacation at the beach (where I got nicely tanned by the way) so I couldn't update because my draft of the latest chapter is in my laptop and I didn't bring it with me so I really apologize. Well, here it is! Chapter 9 of "Colored Powder"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. Any fashion and beauty labels that I use for description is definitely not owned by me. **

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock brought Ayano out of her peaceful sleep. She then yawned a bit then removed the cream duvet which was wrapped around her. Soon, ruffling of sheets were heard and Ayano got up from her bed to take a bath to wake up her still sleeping nerves and freshen up.

She removed her Bordeaux colored silk nightgown and stepped inside the shower. Her ivory skin was immediately greeted by the soothing warm water as she closed her eyes, just listening to the sound of water splashing. She then cleansed her hair with a shampoo and proceeded to do the same with her body using a shower gel which smelt of jasmine and sandalwood.

After doing the cleansing, she wrapped a robe around herself and filled up the bathtub with warm water and placed few drops of bath oils with the scent of chamomile. After checking the water, she stepped into the tub and let the aroma of chamomile sooth her senses. Ayano then reached out for the shelf which was just not far away from the tub and got her facial mask and applied it to her face.

Half an hour later, when the bath already turned cold, she stepped out of the tub and peeled off the face mask. She then rinsed her face and wiped it with a towel while she slipped on her bathrobe and dried her hair with a hair dryer.

Stepping out of her bathroom with her hair dried, face and body cleaned and her undergarments slipped on, she looked at the clock to see that she still has an hour left before the meeting. Ayano went towards her closet and shuffled through her vast clothes and after finally deciding on a comfortable pair of white shirt and a pair of pants, she slipped on her shoes and went to her dresser to get a simple headband, put on some lip balm and sprayed a few spritz of Chanel no. 5. She then got her bag and went to get her coat. She didn't even bother to have her breakfast when she decided to just pick up a cup of coffee from the café. Ayano simply locked her condo and proceeded to go to the elevator.

Today is the meeting for the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot tomorrow and the makeup crew was supposed to present the looks that they will do on the model today just for some corrections and the approval of the photo shoot director. The makeup that she will do is already in her mind and all she has to know is face of the model and the opinion of her teammates.

Ayano then heard a loud '_ding'_ which means that she's already at the ground floor. She stepped out of the elevator and made her way outside the building to see that it was already buzzling around. Ayano took a walk heading towards a café and bought a steaming cup of coffee. She sipped on her cup and was about to call a taxi to drive her towards the studio when an annoying voice interrupted her.

**_"Ayanochii!"_**

Her eyes immediately twitched when she turned around to see Kise in a hoodie and a pair of spandex pants with earphones tucked on his ears. He then grinned at her and removed the earphones. "What are you doing? Are you going for your morning walk as well?" he asked with a stupid grin on his face.

Ayano then glared lightly at him and shook her head. "I'm heading out for a meeting and if you don't mind, I'm going to be late if I keep on chatting with you so…" she replied and proceeded to call a taxi.

"Eh? Wait, you're going to a meeting wearing a t-shirt and pants? I always assumed that since you're a makeup artist, you would have a classy taste for clothes. You know, dresses, stilettos, coats…" he stated which earned him a hit on the side.

"You really are stupid! How the hell will I move freely when I apply makeup to a client if I have to worry about my expensive dress getting dirty?!" she exclaimed as Kise just gave her a look of apology. "Sorry." Kise replied and gave her another grin. Ayano just shook her head and let a smile creep on her face. "You really are silly but you can be one heck of a mature one from time to time." Ayano commented and stepped inside the taxi.

The taxi then drove away and the driver asked Ayano. "Where are we heading, miss?" he asked. Ayano just leaned her head while sipping on her coffee and looked at Kise who was coming farther and farther away as the taxi drove. "To Akaibara studio, please."

* * *

Ayano was led by an assistant to the makeup studio where she saw tons and tons of MAC makeups on the makeup desks. "Hey!" Nakamura-san greeted. Ayano then smiled and took her seat towards a makeup desk. She then looked around to see the other makeup artist already there.

"Am I late?" Ayano asked and they shook her head while motioning to the door. "The photo shoot director isn't here yet. The assistant mentioned something about a problem with the model though." Atsushi-san, the one responsible for the white queen makeup said.

Ayano then nodded and sipped on her coffee while staring at the vast makeup products laid in front of her. There were various collections there one of which is the limited edition autumn/winter collection. The foundation shades are also complete along with the lipsticks. Ayano was intently looking at the cosmetics when the door suddenly opened and revealed a very tired and washed out Aikawa-san, the photo shoot director.

"Hi, guys! Sorry I'm late! There was a problem with one of the models. She accidentally fell off the stairs and broke her leg so that's why she couldn't make it for tomorrow's photo shoot. The main problem is she's Alice in the photo shoot for heaven's sake!" Aikawa-san exclaimed and took a sit on one of the foldable chairs and motioned one of the assistants to bring her a glass of water. The makeup artists then looked at him with worry in their faces for how could they do the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot without Alice. Aikawa then noticed this and just lazily waved her hand as she gulped on her glass of water.

"Don't worry. I found a suitable replacement for her. I didn't go through all the trouble to fight with nails and tooth with other photo shoot directors just to have a booking with Shoji-san for nothing." Aikawa said and winked at the direction of Ayano.

"Aikawa-san, all the models are already here." Aikawa's personal assistant announced and Aikawa-san just motioned her hand in approval. The assistant then bowed and opened the door to reveal all four models. They all entered with the ladies' hair in a high ponytail and all wearing a black tanktop and shorts. Ayano's eyes widened when she saw a familiar blonde girl entering the room.

_'Ryouko-san?'_ Ayano thought and saw the equal surprise in Ryouko's eyes when they met Ayano's. Aikawa then stood up and went in front of the models who were all lined up before her. "Models, you already know all your roles, right? The makeup of Queen of Hearts will be dealt by Nakamura-san who is over there, the White Queen with Atsushi-san who is sitting beside Nakamura-san, Alice with Shoji-san, the pretty auburn haired girl over there with blue eyes and lastly, the Mad Hatter will be dealt by Erin-san, the lady sitting beside Shoji-san." Aikawa explained and gave another wink at Ayano which earned her a chuckle from the makeup artist.

Erin then nudged at Ayano and leaned close to her. "I take it that Aikawa has the hots over you. We all know that she has a thing for Latinas and French Mademoiselles. Not a bad catch, Shoji-chan. Aikawa is one of the sassiest lesbians in Japan." Erin whispered and Ayano just frowned and stood up to greet Ryouko who was walking over her. "I don't swing that way, you know." Ayano mumbled out to Erin and went towards Ryouko. Ryouko then gave her a smile and sat at the makeup chair and this was the time when Ayano noticed that she was wearing dark blue eye contacts.

"I didn't expect to find you here, Shoji-chan." Ryouko said and crossed her legs while looking at the assistants who were wheeling over the mannequins that were wearing the costumes for the photo shoot. The costumes were gothic-styled and a bit similar to the Alice in Wonderland by Tim Burton but were more detailed and high fashioned rather than pure fantasy. There are two costumes for Alice. The first costume is the well known blue dress with short puffed sleeves. The bodice is made up of lace and the square neckline is trimmed with white lace. The dress is a tea length tulle ball gown and is also accessorized by a silver heart locket necklace and a white lace bow.

The other dress is a red one. This is more revealing than the blue dress because of its strapless sweetheart neckline trimmed with black lace and corset bodice. The dress is a full length ruffled multi layered ball gown silhouette. It's made to resemble the petals of a blood red rose. The dress is accompanied by a garnet drop necklace and a red rose barrette.

Ayano then smiled at her and sprayed some water on the cotton swab to moisten it. "Neither did I but I'm glad to work with you, Ryouko-san" she replied and gently wiped Ryouko's face. Since Ayano will have to use different shades of eye shadow powders and it tends to be a bit messy, she decided to do the eye makeup first before putting any foundation or concealer on. Getting the eye primer so that the eye shadow will not crease, she applied it onto Ryouko's entire eyelid up to the brow bone. Ayano then got a tissue and placed it under Ryouko's eye so that it will catch any powder that may fall out. She then picked a rusty orange color and put it all over Ryouko's eyelid and used the MAC-217 Blending brush to blend it through the socket line. Ayano placed a deeper color of rust almost cinnamon red from the autumn/winter collection on top of the blended rusty orange and blended them together using the same brush. She then did the same to the lower eyelid, creating a smoky eye effect. Next, she put a bit of a yellow eye shadow to soften the edges of the smoky eye shadow and placed a sparkly cerulean blue eye powder to the inner corner of the eye to add a pop of color from the oranges and yellows.

Now that the messy job was done, the wiped off some of the eye shadow powders that fell off and proceeded to do the foundation and concealing. "You have a really pale skin, Ryouko-san." Ayano mumbled while getting two MAC Foundations, the palest shade called N-1 and the white base. Ryouko just smiled and watched as Ayano mixed an enough amount of the two foundations on the back of her hand. "It's genetics. Both of my parents are this pale so Ryouta and I inherited the same complexion." Ryouko stated and secretly smiled when she saw Ayano flinched a little when she mentioned the name of Kise.

Ayano then tested the 50:70 mixture of the N-1 and the white on the back of Ryouko's neck and decided that it matches the skin tone so she proceeded to do the foundation on the face using a foundation brush. When the foundation is finally done, she put concealer on the areas that needed it and blended it with a concealer brush. Then, just after a few pinpoint concealing on some little spots, she went back to the eye. She placed a bit of gel liner just enough to define the lashes and curled the eyelashes and put mascara. Then, she chose a wispy full set of false eyelashes and placed them on the roots of the lashes using eyelash adhesive. For the brows, Ayano opted for a natural finish because she wanted the focus to be on the eye, not the brows so she just simply brushed the brows with the brow brush.

Next, Ayano picked a dark chocolaty brown color and placed a little amount on the outer edge of the eyelid and blended it using the same MAC 217 brush. She put a touch of saffron orange to the lower and upper eyelid and went on with the cheeks. Ayano picked a peach colored blush and brushed a little to the back of her hand to control the amount. She brushed it on to Ryouko's cheeks and placed a tiny amount to the forehead. Getting a small fan brush, she got a little amount of yellow gold eye shadow and brushed it on Ryouko's cheekbones. To finish off the eye makeup, she put a bit more of the cerulean blue in the inner corner and decided for the lip color.

Ayano had a hard time picking the right lip color because of the many shades of lipstick in front of her. "Erin-san" she called and looked at Erin who was busily doing a steam punk look on the male model who is assigned to be Mad Hatter. Erin looked up from her work and looked at Ayano who was checking all the shades of lipsticks. "Yes?" Erin asked. Ayano then frowned and closed the cap of one of the lipsticks. "I'm having a hard time choosing the shade of lipstick. Can you help me?" Ayano requested. Erin then smiled and nodded. She then gazed at the models makeup for a few minutes and smiled at Ayano. "Try using the MAC fanfare lipstick." Erin said and went back to her work.

Ayano then smiled and nodded her head. "Thanks" she replied and searched for the MAC lipstick called fanfare. "There" she mumbled and removed the cap of the lipstick. She twisted it several times and got a lipstick brush and put a little amount on the back of her hand. The shade was a very nice pink with yellow undertones in it. She brushed a tiny amount on Ryouko's lips just enough to make it look natural. Finally, she just added touches of loose powder and the first look was done.

"There. All done, Ryouko-san." Ayano said and just in time, Aikawa went towards them to inspect the makeup of Alice. "You really did an avante garde makeup, Shoji-san. It's perfect for a high fashioned Tim Burton look." Aikawa commented and gestured his hand towards his assistant to accompany Ryouko to the hair styling studio.

Aikawa then smiled and went to inspect the other makeup artists. "I'm glad to work with you, mademoiselle" she said with a flying kiss that made the other makeup artist turn away from what they were doing and gave a chuckle towards Ayano along with a persuasive hoot. Ayano just shook her head and sat down on the chair while an assistant got the used makeup brushes and went away to clean them and another one wheeling away the blue dress for the final fitting.

Soon, after a few minutes, Ryouko emerged wearing the light blue tulle dress that hung perfectly on her. Her hair was curled with the curls only on the lower portion of her tresses and gave it a soft look. Ryouko is also wearing the silver locket necklace and white lace bow that came with it.

"It looks good on you" Aikawa said and inspected Ryouko from top to bottom. "I would recommend not changing the makeup for the second outfit. Just add more amount of lipstick on her lips and the chocolaty brown for the eyes so that she wouldn't appear washed out." She said and went towards the other models to comment on the looks. Ryouko then smiled and proceeded to sit towards the chair.

"I guess you'll have an easy time on doing this photo shoot." Ryouko said while closing her eyes so that Ayano can dab the chocolaty brown eye shadow. "Though you'll certainly have a hard time keeping that Aikawa Megumi off you." She added which earned her a small chuckle from Ayano.

After finishing the eyes, Ayano got some tissue and blotted out the lipstick. After that, she got a lip pencil to add more definition to the lips and proceeded to apply the second layer of the lipstick. Using a cotton bud, she buffed out all the harsh edges of the lip pencil.

"All done." Ayano said and put down the lip brush. "That was fast" Ryouko commented and went on the hair styling room again. This time, she was wearing the red dress with her hair still curled but in a half ponytail pinned by the rose barrette. The garnet necklace complimented on the color of the dress perfectly.

Soon, after just a few announcements from Aikawa and the models wiped off their makeup, the meeting was done. People at the studio started to file out and Ayano got her bag to walk out when Ryouko interrupted her. "Shoji-chan, do you want to have lunch with me? I know an Italian restaurant downtown that serves good food."

* * *

"So, Shoji-chan, how are things between you and Ryouta?" Ryouko asked while twirling the pasta noddles of her pesto pasta. Ayano's eyes widened in surprise at the strange question as she put down her fork and knife. "We're fine. Kise is still acting pretty stupid and I'm there to fling out colourful words at him for being such an idiot." Ayano replied casually and sipped on her sparkling water.

Ryouko then smiled and stopped twirling her pasta now with her full attention on Ayano. "Sorry for the trouble he brings you but it's just his way of showing his affection. He started calling you with the suffix _–chii_, am I right? He must be really fond of you and he respects you a lot." Ryouko stated her eyes never leaving Ayano's.

Ayano then frowned and put down her glass and dabbed her mouth with a napkin. "I really don't know where you're getting at, Ryouko-san." Ayano said.

A small chuckle passed Ryouko's lips as she looked at Ayano in a sisterly way. "You have to figure it out yourself but I can tell that something changed within Ryouko ever since he met you. It was just like when he started to play basketball when he was in middle school. His eyes were filled with happiness and life that you couldn't help but smile whenever you look at them. I never saw him that way with any other girl before. Not even with his previous girlfriends." Ryouko replied and sipped on her water.

Just when Ayano was about to reply, her phone rang with the ringtone set for those calling her from France. She then gave Ryouko an apologetic look and pressed the _'accept call'_ icon on the screen. "Excuse me" she whispered to Ryouko who just nodded for her to proceed on answering the call.

"Allô?" she asked and Ayano's ears were greeted by a familiar soothing voice who was chuckling softly from the line. Ryouko observed Ayano as she talked in French dialect with the caller. What she saw was a completely different Ayano. Throughout the phone call, Ayano was smiling so happily as if she was eagerly expecting the person's phone call. Her eyes were bright with joy and even though Ryouko couldn't understand anything they were saying aside from Skype and E-mail, she could tell that the person who called is very special to Ayano.

_'Must be one of her friends or relatives'_ Ryouko thought.

"Je T'aime, au revoir" Ayano said and ended the call with a big smile on her lips. Ryouko just shrugged it off because it was not her place to question a private phone call but she couldn't help but worry because if it was another guy, Ryouta would have to be alert. She really like Ayano for her little brother and she's willing to do everything she can to bring the two of them together.

* * *

Translations:

Allô- equivalent to the English word 'hello?' when answering the phone.

Je T'aime, au revoir- I love you, good bye

**A/N: As usual, comments, reviews, suggestions and critiques are always accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the late update! It was completely my laziness! Well, to make it up, I posted two new chapters for you! We are now coming to umm... the 'rising action' of the story. Also, I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for the 1000+ views. I seriously didn't expect it. I hope that you'll still support this story until the end and... I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. Any fashion and beauty labels that I use for description are definitely not my property. **

* * *

"Onee-chan, I said I don't want to!" Kise whined like a five year old kid being forced by his parents to bathe. He bit at his egg roll and looked at Ryouko with a pouting face. "Come on, Ryouta! You've done this before, haven't you? Besides, it will really help your experience in modelling!" Ryouko replied with vigor and stared at Kise as if to pierce through his soul. Why could her little brother be this stubborn?!

"But I have the Inter High to worry about and I already made plans for today!" Kise stated with the same expression as a begging puppy. He really couldn't count the times when he and his older sister fought about this before. He was not some lapdog for goodness sake!

"Ryouta, all you have to do is to accompany me for my photo shoot this morning! You know the people there. When they start buzzling around, they wouldn't care if you're hungry or not! You have to find yourself an available assistant or worker to even fetch you a glass of water!" Ryouko complained as she stood up and gathered the dirty dishes so that she could wash them.

Kise then grumbled and lightly scratched the back of his head. "Yes not only do I have to fetch you food. I have to carry your bag, your coat, hand you your cellphone when someone's calling… Seriously, just ask your boy friend to accompany you!" Kise exclaimed and stood up as well and followed his sister on her way to the counter where she was washing the dishes.

'Just ask someone else, huh?' Ryouko thought and smirked as she continued to wash the dishes. She then feigned a sigh of disappointment and looked at Kise with fake sadness in her eyes. "Okay. I wouldn't force you if you don't want to. Well, I guess I just have to go to the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot alone but I think I wouldn't be that bored either. I mean, Shoji-chan is there to entertain me…" Ryouko stated and her smirk widened when she saw that Kise immediately look at her in surprise.

"Ayanochii?! Why would Ayanochii be there? Wait, unless she is…" Kise said and frowned his face in confusion. Ryouko then finally turned off the faucet and faced Kise. "Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to tell you! Remember the photo shoot director who called me the other day? He said that he needed a replacement for the model of Alice in the Alice in Wonderland photo shoot. Of course I accepted the job and coincidentally, Shoji-chan is one of the makeup artists and she's the one who is assigned to do my makeup for the photo shoot!" Ryouko explained with a hint of slyness in her eyes. She was sure that Kise would come with her today. She needed him to come because if not, how will her first plan to have her brother and Ayano together commence?

Kise then looked at her seriously and crossed his arms.

"Onee-chan, does your offer still stand?"

* * *

Ayano yawned a bit but continued to follow the assistant towards the studio. She sipped on her espresso while her free hand was in the pockets of her trench coat. She usually wasn't like this when she has a job to do. It was only because she stayed up all night on Skype video chatting someone from France. _'Does that dimwit ever know the meaning of different time zones?'_ she thought angrily and had the urge to just grab her phone from her bag and give that foolish person a good scolding but she haven't had the time left and she quickly realized that she was already at the studio.

"Good morning, Shoji-chan!" Erin greeted while drinking her cappuccino. Ayano then smiled and replied "Good morning to you too" as she removed her trench coat and hung it towards the provided coat stand. She then sighed and took a seat towards her assigned makeup desk and cursed silently as she realized that she couldn't lay her head on the desk and sleep because it's filled with makeups.

Erin then chuckled at Ayano and moved her chair closer to Ayano. "I see that you haven't slept well last night." She commented which earned her a groan coming from Ayano. "Who can even sleep when you have someone who is video chatting with you until 3:00 in the morning?!" Ayano complained and continued on what she intended to do earlier. She got her phone and tapped the Skype icon and saw that the little rascal is still online.

"Gods, doesn't that idiot have some important things he has to do rather than facing his laptop all day long?" she mumbled under her breath and pressed the call button.

"Allô? Ayano?" the person from the line spoke. Ayano then glared at the desk as she heard the chuckle of the person from the line. "Oi! You thick-headed little prick! Go and have your rest!" Ayano ordered using the nihonggo language. She then heard a laugh from the phone. "Je ne parle pas japonais" the person from the phone said.

"Can't understand Japanese my ass! You know perfectly well what I'm trying to tell you!" Ayano exclaimed, still using Japanese language. The person laughed again until it turned into just chuckles. "Hai, hai. Gomen! I just love to tease you. By the way, I forgot to tell you that the personal assistant of Mademoiselle Hermine Courtnere came here. Apparently, she still wasn't informed of your transfer in Japan and she said that Mademoiselle Hermine wants to have a booking because she wants you to do her makeup for her engagement party. Seriously, I never really thought that things would work out between her and Monsieur Jean Pierre." The person from the line stated which earned him a silent gasp from Ayano.

"They're getting engaged? I thought that she hooked up with the violinist, Antoine Lemaire?" Ayano asked and crossed her legs while sipping her coffee.

"Well, you know Ms. Hermine. Anyways, I told the assistant that you're staying in Japan for 3 years." The person replied. Ayano then nodded and looked up to see that some of the production crew are already setting up the backdrop and bringing out the camera

"Yes. Well, I have to go now, Errol. The crew is already starting to do the backdrop and camera." Ayano said and the person from the line chuckled. "Fine. But Ayano, Chase and I really miss you. Can't you really go back to Paris earlier?" Errol, the person from the line asked.

Ayano then sighed and looked down. "I don't know" she muttered. "For now, let's just communicate through calls and internet."

"Okay. By the way, Dad sent you a pack of Blue Mallow tea last week. Did you already receive it?" Errol asked.

"No. But I'll be expecting it to come." Ayano replied. Soon, the other makeup artists also started to arrive followed by the photo shoot director, Aikawa-san along with today's photographer Furukawa Akira. "Errol, I really have to hung up. Tell Uncle Alexander, Mom and Chase that I miss them, okay? And please, don't stay in front of the laptop for more than an hour." Ayano added which earned her a chuckle from Errol.

"Okay. Au Revoire, Ayano. Je T'aime" with that said, Errol hung up. Soon, the models started to enter and sat on their respective makeup desks where the makeup artists along with the hairstylists will prep them for the photo shoot.

Ayano put back her cellphone on her black Chanel bag and looked up, expecting to see Ryouko but was caught on surprise when Kise burst out in front of her. "Ayanochii!" he exclaimed with a foolish grin on his face.

_'What is that obnoxious blonde doing here?'_ she thought as she saw the love stricken looks that the females gave to Kise who was shining like a prince on a white horse. Ryouko then entered and gave a smile to Ayano.

"He's here to keep me company today." Ryouko said as if reading Ayano's mind. Ayano then stood up from the chair and in turn, Ryouko sat on it so that she could have her hair and makeup done.

Ayano mentally rolled her eyes as she got a cotton swab and moistened it with makeup cleanser to make sure that there is no dirt on the model's face. _'Of all the people in Japan, why him?!'_ she exclaimed in her mind. But because she's doing her job today, she has to act professional. She wouldn't let Kise distract her from her work.

Ayano nodded her head towards the hair stylist as a signal for them to start. Like what she did yesterday, Ayano first started with the eyes because the most of the messy stuff is the eye shadow. She got the eye primer from the desk and put some of it on the back of her hand.

"Ryouko-san, would you close your eyes for me?" Ayano requested and she glared lightly when she clearly heard a soft snort coming from Kise because of her suddenly polite tone. Ayano sighed inwardy and just proceeded to apply the eye primer to the entire eyelid up to the brow bone . After doing this, she gathered all the colors of eye shadow that she used yesterday and did the eye makeup.

"Ne, Ayanochii, does your phone have an interesting game or something?" Kise asked out of the blue while yawning from boredom but still not keeping his eyes away from Ayano. Ayano then gave him a glare for him to shut up and continued with blending the eye shadow so that she could proceed with the foundation and concealer.

"Ayanochii! Why are you ignoring me?!" Kise whined after a few minutes of silence. Ayano's grip on the eyeliner brush tightened causing her not to have her desired flick. 'Just shut up will you!' she mentally said and got a cotton bud to clear off her mistake.

"Ayanochii!" Kise whined. Ayano then frowned and finally put down the eyeliner brush and looked at Kise with a stern gaze. She crossed her arms and sighed. "Can you please stop annoying me. I'm doing my best to make this makeup perfect and I couldn't achieve that if you're whining at me like a 5 year old kid." Ayano stated and with a final glare, she immediately went back to her work.

Kise then sighed and looked at Ayano who was already putting the fake lashes and mouthed a silent 'sorry'.

Soon, after a few minutes of silence, Ryouko's hair and makeup was done and she was ushered to the dressing room. Ayano then stood up and went to get a glass of water but was interrupted by Kise's hand grabbing hers. She looked at the direction of Kise and raised her eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked.

"Are you free this Saturday?" Kise asked and stood up as well. Ayano turned her back away from him to get water.

Moments later, she came back with a bottled water and she saw that Kise was still there standing. "So, are you free? The first match of the Inter High is on that date." Kise said and watched as Ayano put down the half empty bottled water on a free space of the makeup desk.

"Why does that concern me? I don't really know much about basketball nor am I interested in it. Go invite some of your buddies." Ayano replied and got the MAC fanfare lipstick tube and a lip brush then went towards the set where she saw a giant tea set. On the saucer, there stood Ryouko who looked like a tiny creature in the midst of the enlarged version of a tea set. This scene is where she was shrunk and went to the Mad Hatter's tea party.

Ayano immediately went towards them and did some retouches on the makeup along with the hairstylist fixing the curled hair of Ryouko.

Soon, after several poses and retouches, Ryouko was ushered to the dressing room again for her second outfit. The set was cleared up and it was replaced by another tea party scene but this time, the tea set was on its normal size and there was a table covered with white linen and was filled with all sorts of flowers, sweets and tea sets. The steam punk version of Mad Hatter sat on the chair provided and did his turn for the photo shoot.

After that, there came along the White Queen. The set and lightings were changed. There was a production crew who was showering white rose petals on top of the set for a very beautiful and graceful effect, adding to that was the very light snow created by the snow machine.

Next is the Queen of Hearts in a very avant garde makeup. Her eye makeup was not at all cartoonish but the exaggeration was still there and her lip shape was altered to form the queen's trademark heart-shaped lips. Red rose petals were scattered on the set and there was a throne in the middle. Ayano then saw someone bring out a cage. There, she saw a huge raven and it was placed on the hand of the model who was sitting on the throne with the animal trainer instructing her on how to handle the bird.

Lastly, there came Ryouko on her red dress. The set didn't change but the throne was removed and more red rose petals were being scattered on the set.

Few moments later, Aikawa-san called it a wrap and soon, all of the crew was already fixing up while she was checking on the photos shot today.

Ayano then went back to the makeup desk and assisted Ryouko on removing the makeup. "Shoji-chan, let's go have lunch together." Ryouko requested as she closed her eyes for Ayano to remove the fake eyelashes.

"That's right, Ayanochii." Kise added and gave a smile to Ayano's direction. Ayano gave out a small sigh and just continued on gently wiping Ryouko's face with a cotton swab dampened with makeup remover. "I don't know. I really don't want to impose…" Ayano mumbled and ushered Ryouko towards the powder room to splash her face with water. This left Ayano and Kise alone together with the few production crew who were cleaning up.

Kise then turned to look at her and pouted. "Come on Ayanochii! Don't be such a party pooper! I've already reserved a ticket just for you. It's VIP one so you can see the basketball game up close." Kise exclaimed, going back to the Inter High topic.

Ayano just groaned lightly and crossed her arms. "Why do you even keep on insisting?" she muttered. Kise then looked down with his bangs covering his pretty face so that Ayano wouldn't see the tiny blush creeping its way on his cheeks.

"Well… you… you sort of make me feel more… motivated." Kise whispered but Ayano still heard it and a blush made its way on her own cheeks. She played with her fingers lightly as she tried to make the redness on her cheeks disappear. 'What am I doing? I look like a lovesick idiot!' she mentally scolded herself.

"I'm not really sure. If someone will book me for Saturday, I will have to refuse your offer." Ayano replied after finally composing herself. Kise then smiled and nodded. "That's better than nothing at all. So, about the lunch that my sister mentioned…" Kise stated and smiled again at Ayano. "Would you care to join us?" he added.

Ayano shifted her gaze from one side to the next as she thought of some sort of alibi to get away. "Umm… I have my appointment at the… at the… salon! Yes, I have an appointment at the salon today after my job. So… I really have to decline!" she exclaimed and grabbed her bag and coat as she prepared to leave. Ayano then bowed at Kise before excusing herself to leave the studio.

When she was finally out, she mentally hit herself and let out an exasperated groan. "What am I thinking? This is getting way out of hand…" she muttered and raised her arm slightly to call out a taxi. One stopped in front of her and she immediately went inside

_'These feelings… these feelings inside of me… I don't know what they are and what or who caused them but… I certainly have a guess on what they are and whom they are caused by. But if I'm correct, then… I would have to restrain them because… if I only let them flourish inside of me, I would just make myself cling to false hopes. Besides, I would surely hurt someone in the process.'_ She thought as she leaned her head on the car window to observe the passing surroundings.

"It's not that I'm going to stay for good anyway…" Ayano mumbled.

* * *

"Onee-chan, did you notice something strange with Ayanochii today? It seems like she's purposely avoiding me." Kise said and took a bite out of the pepperoni pizza. Ryouko looked up from her food and gently wiped her mouth with a napkin before replying. "Did you do something to upset her again?"she asked.

"What?! Of course not! I only invited her to watch the Inter High this Saturday…" Kise mumbled. Ryouko then sighed as she called a waiter to already serve the gelato then focused again on Kise while giving him a very serious look. "Ryouta… lately, are you feeling strange things when you're around Shoji-chan? Umm… like butterflies in your stomach when you see her" Ryouko asked and noticed the visible shock on Kise's face. Kise then looked down and nodded and gave his sister a half smile.

"That's exactly what I've been feeling for few days now." Kise replied. "But not just butterflies in the stomach. Whenever she smiles at me, I feel like I'm floating or whenever her hand brushes against mine, there's this electric shock! It's very surprising but it makes me feel warm." He added which earned him an understanding sisterly smile coming from Ryouko.

"It seems like you'll find out soon enough." Ryouko said and gave out a small 'thanks' to the waiter when he served them their gelatos.

Kise looked at curiously for a while before scooping some of the gelato. "Find out what?" he asked and ate the cold dessert.

Ryouko just gave him another smile and ate her green tea gelato. "Oh nothing…."

* * *

_'Umm… what to wear…'_ Ayano thought as she walked around her walk in closet. She clutched the envelope in her hand as she opened one of the sliding mirror closets filled with all kinds of dresses. Ayano rummaged through the almost packed closet searching for one outfit until she found a full skirt black velvet dress with scoop neckline and thick straps that's 2 inches below the knees.

"This will do…" she mumbled and got a pair of crystal embellished strapped stilettos and a clutch bag also studded with crystals. She looked at the clock on the wall and it read 5:40 p.m.

Earlier, when she came back from the photo shoot, Ayano found an invitation on her mailbox. It was an invitation for the art exhibit in Yamashita hotel. The exhibit will feature both eastern and western arts. Ayano smiled as she looked at the invitation in her hand.

"You did it again, haven't you?"she whispered out of nowhere and carefully slipped on the dress as to not ruin her hair.

She already went to the salon for her hairstyle and nails earlier so all she has to do was her outfit and makeup. Ayano went towards a series of drawers containing different boxes of jewelries. Opening one, she got a blue velvet box which contains a pair of gold chandelier earrings which greatly compliments her black dress and curled chignon.

Going to another drawer, she got a white box containing a pair of black lace wrist gloves and picked them up along with the blue velvet box and the invitation and headed towards her makeup desk to do her makeup.

Since it would be a formal evening event, her base has to be flawless but at the same time, tactile. She first applied her face primer for a smooth base then a liquid foundation which can give a velvety finish. After doing some concealing job under the eyes, on some spots, she went on with the eyes.

Ayano decided on a classic thick cat eye using a liquid liner then smoothing out the harsh edges using a gel liner in black. For definition, she just put a soft medium brown color on the socket of the eye and then put curled her lashes with a Shu Uemura eyelash curler then followed by swipes of black mascara and half set of false lashes.

She then put a bit of blusher to the cheeks, creating a 'C' shape then chose a red lipstick for the lips. Using a lip brush, she applied the first layer then blotted it out with a tissue to create a sort of stain then applied the second layer.

To finish off, she dusted some highlighter on her cheekbones with a fan brush then put touches of loose powder on her T-Zone. After doing her makeup, she put on the gold chandelier earrings and the black lace gloves.

Ayano got her clutch and put the red lipstick, her cellphone, keys, a Parker pen, the invitation and her wallet containing 1000 yen bill and credit card. Quickly getting a brown fur shrug, she put it around her shoulders since it was getting cold outside.

After making sure that all lights and electricity are turned off, she went out of her condominium and closed the door and headed for the elevator.

* * *

Ayano gripped at the flute of her champagne glass as she walked pass the different paintings that were displayed. The paintings varied from abstract to still life. The hall was grandly lit with all of its chandeliers bringing light to the spacious room. There were also waiters carrying trays filled with chocolate truffles and flutes of champagne. For some, it might even look like a ball or gala except for the numerous paintings hung on the wall.

Most of the people invited there were artists and art collectors but there were still some, like Ayano herself were there for the sole purpose of appreciating the paintings and sculptures that filled the room.

Taking a sip of her champagne, Ayano glanced up at a certain western painting and couldn't help but smile. It was a painting depicting two persons, a boy and a girl, hand in hand together as they were on a path of maple trees together with the maple leaves billowing around them and on the lower right side of the painting was the artist's initials. _'C.L'_

"That artist is surely making his way through the industry" a male's voice stated from behind Ayano. She looked back and saw a middle aged man wearing a black tuxedo smiling towards the painting.

"Just by looking at this painting, it reminds us of our first love or first crush. Maybe this was what the artist was trying to portray…" the man added and finally looked at Ayano. "This artist is the rising star of the art industry same as goes for you being the rising star of the makeup industry." The man complimented and raised his champagne flute for a toast. Ayano then nodded and toasted with the man creating a soft 'clink' sound.

"Thank you for your compliment, Yamashita-san. And if I can take this time, I would like to comment on the preparation of your hotel for this event. Your hotel really lived up to its name as one of the best in Asia." Ayano said which earned a chuckle from Yamashita-san.

"I'm a lover of art myself, Shoji-san. I wouldn't waste this opportunity to showcase the true beauty of the arts." Yamashita added while motioning for a waiter to refill their flutes of champagne of which Ayano politely declined.

"I appreciate it as well. I grew up watching my mother painting almost every day." Ayano replied and continued to look at the painting in front of her. "This artist is also French. Do you, by any chance know the painter of this painting?" Yamashita asked. Ayano stared up at the painting for a while until her eyes fell upon the intertwined hands of the two persons on the painting.

"Yes I do… In fact, we are pretty close…"

* * *

**Translations:**

**Allô- the french word of saying "hello?" when talking on the phone.**

**Je ne parle pas japonais- I don't understand Japanese**

**Okay. Au Revoire, Ayano. Je T'aime- Okay. Goodbye, Ayano. I love you. **

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments,suggestions and critiques are warmly accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the KnB characters. I only own my OCs. Any fashion and beauty labels that I use for description are definitely not my property.**

* * *

Kise stared intently at the ball that he was holding. His gaze on the said object was enough to bear a hole on it that can make the ball deflate. _'I wonder what happened to Ayanochii…'_ he thought as he went back to practicing basketball.

Ayano was absent this day so Kise was dismayed because he really wanted to find out the meaning behind his sister's words. The answers to his strange feelings could surely be answered by Ayano herself but how could he ask her if the said person isn't around so he couldn't get any happier when their coach dismissed them.

He quickly changed his clothing and gathered his things and hurriedly went out of the gymnasium which greatly surprised everyone.

* * *

Ayano lightly dusted off imaginary dusts on her black coat dress as she stood up from her seat and went out of the train. She gripped on her bag and raised her hand to call a taxi over that would drive her towards her father's house. Her father unexpectedly called her in the middle of the night saying that she would have to visit him at their former manor in Kyoto. Ayano doesn't know his reasons for his call but she was sure that it would cause her a terrible headache for weeks.

_'Why would that bastard even want to see me?'_ she angrily thought. As she was waiting for a taxi, a man in a suit came towards her and gave her a bow.

"Ayano-ojou-sama, your father asked me to pick you up" the chauffer said while offering his gloved hand to Ayano.

"There's no need for that." Ayano replied.

"But it's Akihiro-sama's orders. I'm only doing my job, ojou-sama"

Ayano then scoffed and shook head as she took the hand of the chauffer who led her towards a black limousine. _'It's probably because he's worried that I would ditch him.'_ She thought and stepped inside the limousine.

She then saw tea and cookies at the refreshment table and moved towards that direction and poured herself a cup of fragrant orange peel tea. Ayano was about to sip her tea when her phone rang. Groaning because of the interruption, she set the teacup down and opened her bag to get her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ayanochii! What happened?! Are you alright?! You were absent so I thought that something bad happened to you!" Kise exclaimed in a very irritating yet worry filled voice. Ayano's eye twitched a bit but then she sighed and took the teacup again and sipped on it. "I'm fine. I'm in Kyoto right now because a relative gave me a call last night." Ayano replied while concealing the fact that it's her father who called her.

"Oh, alright. I just dropped by your house to give you the list of assignments and some of the notes that you missed today but I see that you're away on a trip." Kise lied unable to tell his real reason for his call. If Ayano noticed the change in Kise's voice or not, she decided to ignore it thinking that it was of no importance.

"Okay. Maybe you should just drop them to my mailbox. It might take me a few hours to come back." Ayano said. There was a pause for a moment until Ayano heard a sigh coming from Kise.

"Are you really okay, Ayano? There seems to be something troubling you right now…" Kise stated. Ayano's eyes widened as her grip on the tea cup tightened.

"I'm really fine, idiot! Don't assume such nonsense things!" Ayano exclaimed, masking the sadness in her voice.

"Ayanochii…"

"Stop it, Kise! I'm fine! I don't need you fretting on me because I'm not a child anymore!" Ayano suddenly snapped. The strange yet warm feeling inside her growing as the worried voice of Kise is ringing in her ear. That night at the art gallery when she saw the painting of the two opposite genders holding hands, it made her snap to her senses. What she was doing is wrong. If she was right and she's starting to like Kise in a whole new different level, then it better stop before it can even begin as love.

Nothing good will come out of it and it will only bring hurt to both parties. The more she can conceal and forget it, the better.

"I'm sorry, Ayanochii but I couldn't help but worry for you…" Kise replied with obvious sadness in his voice. Ayano then looked down and closed her eyes to compose herself, to make those feelings disappear.

"Look, I really have to hang up right now. I'll see you tomorrow at class. Bye." She said in a monotonous voice and without even waiting for his reply, Ayano tapped the 'end call' button and kept away her phone.

Just in time, the car stopped in front of a huge manor that was supposed to her father's house. The car door opened and the chauffer assisted her to come out of the limousine. Ayano stepped out of the car and took sight of the house that kept all her childhood life's misery.

The house was still the same except for the garden. All of the hydrangea flowers that her mother so loved and cared for were replaced by thorny rose bushes and there was no doubt that this was the doing of her father's new wife. Even with all of the vile memories she had in this house, she could never forget those afternoon teas with her mother and grandmother at this same garden. How her sickly grandmother would always point out different flowers of the garden and its meaning.

It had been a dark day for Ayano and her mother when her grandmother died. There had been a feud with her parents on who will inherit her grandmother's estate in Hokkaido, all the more her billion worth of assets. In the end, her grandmother's final will was that her estate would be given to Ayano's mother while her assets would be given to Ayano but was to be safeguarded by Ayano's mother until she came to the right age.

It was hell after that. Her father called every lawyer in Japan to see if any single piece of yen was left for him but all their answers were the same. None. He then started drinking more excessively and the beatings that he gave Ayano's mother were more brutal and frequent.

Ayano sighed as she followed the maid waiting for her. The maid opened the door of the manor and Ayano stepped inside.

"The master and mistress are waiting for you at the dining room." The maid softly said and led the way to the dining room. On their way, Ayano carefully observed the surroundings and saw that the interior completely changed. The paintings made by her mom were gone and were replaced by tacky and color mismatching tapestries. All the furniture has changed as well as the fragrance of the house.

"Here we are, Ayano-ojou-sama" the maid said and opened the door of the dining room for her. When Ayano stepped inside, the door closed with a sounding click and the maid was gone.

She looked at the wide dining table and on the chairs, she saw her worthless father and his new whore of a wife. His father showed her his usual stoic face while the makeup caked whore was giving her a mocking smirk.

"Sit down, Ayano." Her father ordered. Ayano stood in her place for a while until she slowly moved and sit down on one of the chairs far away from her father. No one dared to make a sound for a moment until Ayano's father cleared his throat and mentioned for a maid to serve Ayano some food.

"Have you been well?" Akihiro asked. Ayano fought the urge to make a snort and just gave him her blank stare. "What's it to you?" she disrespectfully replied and crossed her legs as she set down her bag at the empty chair beside her.

"I see that your witch of a mother and that bastard Alexander tolerated your foul attitude. If only the court decided on a full paternal custody, I would have disciplined you the way I've wanted." Akihiro stated with an angry tone in his voice, clearly telling Ayano to stop her unruly attitude now or suffer the consequences.

Ayano then smirked and propped one of her elbow to the table while she rested her chin on the back of her hand. "And make a pathetic punching bag out of me? Oh please! I've got more sense than that!" she exclaimed. "Besides, I think you've got a suitable bitch who willingly blows on your insatiable cock every night." Ayano added with a sharp look on his father's new wife.

"Shut your mouth or I will cut your tongue in half!" her father yelled but was restrained by a hand on his arm from his new wife. She whispered something to him which made him calm down. She then stood up and went towards Ayano and gave her a smirk.

"I see that you're the daughter of Akihiro. I'm Mika, your father's new wife" she said and extended a hand towards Ayano who just raised an eyebrow and ignored it. Mika then gave a silent scoff and crossed her arms. "I can tell that the two of us would never get along." She said which earned her a silent chuckle from Ayano.

"Who says we need to get along? This may be the first and last time that we would meet." Ayano replied.

"You should be thanking me because I was the one who persuaded your father to make you come here." Mika said.

"And you should be thankful of him for dressing you up in expensive jewels and getting you out of that brothel where you were fucked senseless by countless men."

"Why, you insolent brat! I am the lady of this house and you're just one worthless little weed!" Mika exclaimed and was about to slap Ayano when Ayano caught her wrist and gripped it hard.

"Enough! Shut your mouth Ayano and come back here, Mika!" Ayano's father exclaimed and that immediately broke the two off but not without a glare coming from Mika and a smirk from Ayano.

Akihiko then cleared his throat and watched as a maid laid a large portion of medium rare steak in front of Ayano and a glass of wine.

"The main reason that I've called you here is because I would like you to transfer your residence here in Kyoto." Akihiro said in a very serious tone.

Ayano stared at her father for awhile until she stood up and got her bag, preparing to leave. "Then I see that it's pointless of me to come here because you know that my answer is no." Ayano replied and turned her back to leave but was restrained by a couple of bulky men and was forced to sit on her chair again.

"I know that you would say that so I made a proposition for you. Stay at here at Kyoto and you are still named as my heiress or turn your back away from me and I will cut off all my financial support and of course that includes the condominium, your access to my credit card and your enrolment to Kaijou High." Akihiro stated. A solemn silence enveloped them for few seconds until a laugh coming from Ayano was heard all around the room.

Ayano covered her mouth to stop another fit of laughter and stared at her father. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I have a stable job right now that can make me profit hundreds of dollars just for applying makeup on a person. Fine! Take away the condominium of yours. I never really liked it anyways. I could just buy myself a penthouse at a skyscraper building and study at a more exclusive school." Ayano said and sipped on her wine, laughing inside her head all the while from the reaction of both her father and Mika.

"Really? But will you survive without that blonde model of yours? What was his name again? Yes… Kise… Kise Ryouta. Surely you couldn't afford to part with him" Akihiro replied which got him his desired reaction.

Unknown to herself, Ayano's eyes widened and her grip to the wine glass also tightened. 'How did he know about Kise?' she thought and glared at her father.

As if reading her mind, Akihiro smirked and took a bite out of his steak. "I had spies monitoring your every move and I see you've got yourself a boytoy in no time. The blood of your bitch of a mother really runs in your veins." He commented.

Ayano then looked down as if to assess the situation and finally she smiled sadly with her head still down. If… If she indeed moved into another school and another house, then surely she would less likely see Kise anymore. It's in perfect synch with her growing feelings for him so if she were to part with Kise, then her feelings would disappear and she would live her 3 years in Japan like she normally would.

There would be no annoying whines, no distracting phone calls, no irritating calls of _'Ayanochii!'_…not even a strand of that blonde hair of his. It will be as if Kise never existed in her life at all…

Ayano then stood up and gathered her thoughts for a bit and gave a smirk to her father. "I don't mind at all. In fact you're doing me a favour for keeping that blonde prick away from me. I never seem to get away from him but now, you gave me an opportunity so thank you. I would gladly vacate the condominium within this week and I hope to not receive any calls from you after that." She said monotonously and got her bag and left the dining room.

She gave out a sigh when she was out of the manor and quickly called a taxi to bring her to the train station. The sun was already setting but she's sure that she could still make her way home on time. She went inside the taxi and just leaned her head against the window after stating her destination.

The setting sun reminded her of the softness and intensity of Kise's eyes. They were soft yet fierce at the same time. She wasn't sure why the first one who'll pop into her mind is Kise but… she couldn't help but think of what he'll say if she broke him the news.

_'But why would I even have to tell him? We're not that close anyways besides wasn't I just grumbling when I found out that I would study in Kaijou high? This is my perfect chance to drop out and study at a different school faraway from that obnoxious blonde'_ she thought while closing her eyes, not noticing the tears that slipped from her eyes.

Why would she be crying? That's the reason that she doesn't know. If it was because of her feelings for Kise, then she would try to keep them aback.

Ayano wiped her cheeks to stop the tears from slipping but they just continued pouring down until she had to get her handkerchief and wipe it all the while biting her lower lip to surpass the sobs threatening to come out of her lips.

_'Don't get affected, Ayano. It's not a big deal. You've been through worse than this…'_ she said in her mind to console herself but her eyes wouldn't seem to obey because tears just continued to slip from them which caused a sob to come out of her lips and made the driver ask her if she was okay.

She wiped her eyes and straightened her back and went out of the taxi while giving a huge tip to the driver. She then bought a ticket from the train station to go home where she would have to start packing her things.

* * *

The moment he saw a flash of auburn hair, Kise's eyes lightened up and he immediately went towards Ayano's condominium and rang the doorbell bringing with him few notebooks. He didn't follow Ayano's advice and want to personally hand her his notes.

He waited for a few moments until the door was unlocked and Ayano appeared still in her outside clothing with a tear stained face. The smile that was previously on Kise's face was replaced with a worried frown as he stepped inside the unit, noticing the few big boxes scattered on the floor. He put down the notebooks and went towards Ayano who was still standing rigid on her place as if in trance.

"Ayanochii…" he muttered and brushed away a tear from Ayano's cheek with his thumb. Instead of keeping away the tears, they came more rapidly and Kise quickly took Ayano into and embrace which Ayano let herself be sunk in and just sobbed openly into his shoulders.

Ayano doesn't know the reason for crying again but she couldn't control it anymore when she saw Kise. Her previously blurred feelings for Kise suddenly became clear to her. She likes him. She likes him in a very inappropriate way that a friend should feel. For even a short time, Kise managed to break through her cold barrier and give light to her everyday life.

"Ayanochii, what happened? Why are you crying like this?" Kise asked worriedly as he soothingly rubbed the back Ayano. Ayano's only response was to tighten her hug around him as she buried her face deeper into his shoulder, inhaling his soft yet musky scent.

"Kise…" she whispered while a sob escaped her lips. "You think that I'm really pathetic right now, right? Crying so cowardly like this…" she muttered.

Kise then smiled and shook his head. "Never. Just cry all you want. I'm here for you, Ayanochii…" Kise assured while tightening his arms around Ayano.

Ayano then smiled and closed her eyes to relish on Kise's hug for some more minutes because maybe this would be the last time she would ever hug him. Kise's arms around her made her feel some sort of security and despite the fact that she's clearly comfortable in this embrace, she let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cried. So, why did you come here?" Ayano asked and sat down on the couch. Kise just stared at her worriedly and motioned his hand towards the notebooks on the desk. "Those were the notes from earlier. I wanted to see if you were okay so I came to deliver them to you personally." Kise replied while still eyeing at the boxes on the floor.

"Thanks but I wouldn't need them." Ayano said while looking down at her feet to prevent herself from crying again.

"Why? Did you ask another classmate of ours to take down notes for you?" Kise asked and sat down beside Ayano. Ayano then bit her lips and shook her head while blinking away the tears that started to form on her eyes.

"No. It's because…" she paused midway deciding if she would inform Kise about her moving out of the condominium and dropping out of school. Surely, if she would reveal it to Kise, he would bombard her with questions and would lead to her confessing her feelings for him.

She then shook her head and stood up and gave a smile to Kise. "It's nothing. Umm… please tell our teachers that I'll still be absent tomorrow. Just come up with a sensible reason for my absence…" Ayano said and turned away from Kise.

She was waiting for the sound of the door being opened but it never came instead, she heard sounds of footsteps coming towards her. "Ayanochii…" Kise whispered.

"What is it?"

"Ayanochii..."

"What?"

"Ayanochii… what are you trying to hide from me? It's clear that you're lying…"

Ayano's eyes widened as she bit her lip and clenched her hands to prevent any emotions. "What are you saying? All I'm asking you is to come up with a reason for my absence tomorrow." Ayano replied with a dry chuckle.

Kise just went closer to her and finally, he hugged her from behind and leaned his chin against the crown of Ayano's head. "Ayanochii… please tell me what's wrong… I couldn't help you if I don't know what's bothering you…" Kise stated softly and was caught off guard because Ayano broke free of the hug and put a large space between them.

"Kise, please… just leave…" Ayano whispered with her eyes still downcasted.

"Ayanochii!"

"Kise! Can't you understand?! Leave! Leave me alone! Please, can't you just stop poking your nose into other people's businesses?!" Ayano exclaimed and face Kise and forcibly pushed him out of her unit.

"But I just want to help you!" Kise replied while blocking the door from being closed using his hand. Ayano bit her lip once more and let Kise see her face with already fresh tears slipping from her eyes. "No, Kise! You're making it worse! Just leave now if you want to help…" her voice broke at the end and with weak hands, she pushed Kise away and quickly closed the door with Kise hastily pressing the doorbell.

Ayano then closed her eyes and leaned on the doorframe but slid down to the floor. _'I'm sorry…'_ she thought and buried her face in her hands to not make any sound as she cried. This was for the best. Not only for her but for the both of them. She had to keep Kise away from her as possible to not have any regrets on the day that she'll move out.

"Ayanochii!" Kise exclaimed from outside the unit and continued to press on the doorbell. A few minutes of futile effort past and he finally gave up and went back towards his own condominium where he plopped down the couch and grabbed his blonde locks into a fist.

He then reached towards his pocket and fished out the ticket for his game at the Inter High. He intended to give it to Ayano today but it seems like he lost the chance. He stared at the wall that separated their units and couldn't help but worry for her.

There was clearly something wrong with Ayano and he's going to find out what it was…

* * *

**A/N: As always, reviews, comments, suggestions and critiques are warmly accepted. Just click the review button or send me a PM. Have a nice day!**


End file.
